Les bleus de la vie
by chaton weasley
Summary: Quand Hermione apprend que Ron va bientot être père, elle décide de vivre son amour avec lui le temps d'une nuit. Mais pourront ils l'oublier si facilement ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Rien qu'une nuit

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle Ron et Hermione, et oui j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et comme beaucoup m'ont averti qu'ils ne suivrait pas Moi, ma femme et mon esclave (une grosse erreur d'après moi), j'ai décidé de publier cette fic également. Je n'ai pas encore choisi le jour de publication hebdomadaire mais bon.**

**Cette fic, je l'écris pour celle qui me soutienne :**

**_Mione des Maraudeurs: Ma petite soeur de coeur avec qui j'adore discuter._**

**_Twinzie : Une auteur formidable, n'hésitez pas à lire ces fics._**

**_Lily : Une nouvelle amie qui je l'espère va rapidement retrouver le sourire._**

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**

_

* * *

_

**_Les bleus de la vie_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1 : Rien qu'une nuit_

Lavande était stressée, cette soirée était très important pour son couple. En effet, elle allait annoncer à son petit ami, depuis cinq ans déjà, qu'ils allaient bientôt être parents. La jeune femme appréhendait la réaction de son petit ami.

Quand elle avait proposé le dîner à son compagnon celui avait tout d'abord refusé car il voulait rentrer chez lui et passer une soirée avec ses colocataires mais Lavande savait que c'était avec _Sa_ colocataire qu'il voulait passer sa soirée, avec Hermione Granger. Mais après dix minutes de supplication, le jeune homme avait finalement cédé, en fait il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait aller travailler.

Hermione était la rivale de Lavande pourtant la jeune femme n'avait jamais rien tenté pour Ron depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles mais leur amour était tellement fort que Lavande savait qu'un jour il la quitterait pour elle et c'était pour cela qu'elle était tombée enceinte, pour le garder.

Pour l'occasion, Lavande avait dressé la table avec des bougies tout autour pour donner une ambiance tamisée.

Avec une heure de retard, Ron arriva enfin.

-Excuse moi ma puce mais une urgence de dernières minutes ! dit il en l'embrassant furtivement.

-C'est pas grave, je sais que ton travail est important pour toi !

En effet, Ron était devenu Auror. Après avoir vaincu le célèbre mage noir avec ses amis, ce fut tout naturellement que les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les études d'Auror, Hermione quant à elle devint un membre important du ministère avec son incroyable connaissance.

Ron prit sa petite amie dans ses bras.

-Dis moi mon cœur, c'est en quel honneur ce dîner si romantique !

-Ah ca ! Je te le dirais pour le dessert mon amour ! dit elle en lui faisant un bisou esquimau.

Le repas se déroula très bien, chacun racontant son train-train.

-Au fait tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire pendant le dessert ? demanda Ron pendant qu'il mangeait son gâteau.

-Si ! dit elle avec appréhension.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux me reparler d'un appartement à deux ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Non … enfin si un peu !

-Comment ça ? demanda t'il avant de manger une bouchée du gâteau.

-Ron ! dit Lavande en prenant son souffle. J'attends un bébé !

-Quoi ! dit Ron en recrachant sa bouchée. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'attends un bébé Ron !

-De… de moi ?

-Mais bien sur quelle question mon amour !

-Excuse moi ! dit Ron.

Ron semblait perdu par cette nouvelle.

-Ron ça va ?

-Oui ! dit Ron encore sous le choc. Je pense que je vais rentrer !

-Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

-Non je préfère rentrer à la maison, si ça ne te dérange pas !

-Non bien sur ! répondit elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ron préféra rentrer à pied contrairement à d'habitude et malgré la fraicheur des nuits de janvier. Ron s'arrêta dans quelques bars sur le retour pour _fêter_ la nouvelle. Trois heures après son départ de l'appartement de Lavande, il arriva enfin chez lui

-Ron ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir.

Ron ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers le salon d'où venait la voix d'Hermione. Quand la jeune femme vit la tête de son ami, elle s'inquiéta.

-Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ? …. Ron ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé juste à coté de son amie.

-Je suis dans la merde Mione !

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre son meilleur ami l'appeler ainsi, c'était la première fois.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu t'es fâché avec Lavande ?

-J'aurais préféré ! dit il.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Tu as bu ?

-Que tu es perspicace Hermione ! Et dis moi, mademoiselle je sais tout, tu sais que Lavande est enceinte !

Pour Hermione, des dizaines de poignards venaient de se planter dans son corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? murmura t'elle.

-Lavande est enceinte !

-Ba … c'est bien ! dit elle à contrecœur.

-Tu trouves que c'est bien ! dit il en se levant pour se placer près de la fenêtre.

-Ba oui ! Tu es avec elle depuis trois ans ! Il faut peut être aller de l'avant.

-Mais je ne veux pas aller de l'avant… pas avec elle du moins !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime !

C'en était trop pour Hermione, Ron en aimait une et alla avoir un enfant avec un autre. Trop triste, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais me coucher ! dit elle en essayant de cacher ses sanglots.

-Restes s'il te plait !

-Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi !

Ron lui fit face et vit des larmes couler le long du visage de sa belle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Rien !

Ron essuya ses larmes avec son doigt et le mit devant la jeune femme.

-Tu appelles ça rien !

-Laisses tomber Ron !

Hermione se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais le jeune homme la retint, la retourna de nouveau pour qu'elle lui fasse face et prit son visage entre les mains.

-Ne me laisses pas Mione ! Pas ce soir !

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux demain !

-Pourquoi ? Lavande ne saura plus enceinte ?

-Ron ! Tu verras que demain tu prendras mieux cette grossesse !

La jeune femme voulut repartir de nouveau mais alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

-Je t'aime Mione !

Hermione surprise par ces dernières paroles, s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Ca fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi, si je suis sorti avec Lavande c'est parce que j'étais jaloux de ta relation avec Krum.

Elle décida de lui faire face.

-Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Victor !

-Je le sais maintenant… mais j'avais 15 ans et le QI d'un scrout à pétard !

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui caressa le visage.

-Tu veux dire que s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette histoire avec Victor, on pourrait être heureux depuis longtemps.

-Oui ! Mais maintenant je vais être obligé d'épouser Lavande et d'élever notre enfant, tout en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, jamais t'embrasser, ni te faire l'amour !

Voyant la sincérité dans le regard du jeune homme, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Alors oublions tout ! Le temps d'une nuit, vivons cet amour qui nous empoisonne l'existence.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'embrasser et la porter dans sa chambre. Là, il la posa délicatement sur son lit, comme si c'était une poupée en porcelaine. Une fois allongés sur ce lit dans lequel il avait tant de fois fantasmé sur la jeune femme, Ron hésita. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Hermione de son coté, le prit mal. Il ne l'aimait pas en fait, c'était son état d'ébriété qui lui avait dire ces mots. Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, Ron la retint.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée !

-NON ! s'écria t'il en lui tenant la main pour l'empêcher de sortir. Laisses-nous une nuit, une nuit d'égoïste.

La jeune fille lui fit le plus grand des sourires et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ! murmura t'elle.

-Moi aussi !

Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent tendrement et délicatement. Tout doucement, ils se déshabillèrent, ils ne voulaient pas se dépêcher et profiter de chaque moment qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Trois heures plus tard, Ron s'endormit heureux de ce moment qu'il venait de passer avec la femme de sa vie et oublia tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Hermione le regarda dormir pendant une heure avant de se lever, de prendre ses affaires et quitter la chambre.

Alors qu'Harry revenait d'une mission tardive, il vit Hermione sortir de la chambre de son meilleur ami, un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme : ils s'étaient enfin décidés.

-Hermione ! murmura t'il.

La jeune femme remarqua enfin la présence de son ami, son visage resta impassible, elle lui fit comprendre que non, il n'y avait rien et alla se cloîtrer dans sa chambre.

A 7 h, Hermione quitta l'appartement, elle devait réparer son erreur. Elle se précipita sur le chemin de traverse, là bas se trouvait l'appartement de Lavande.

-Hermione ? demanda Lavande à moitié réveillée alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois te parler !

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Non ! Pour ce que je vais te dire, je ne mérite pas d'être bien accueillie !

-Très bien je t'écoute.

-Je… Je …. J'ai couché avec Ron hier !

-Quoi ?

-Ne dis rien s'il te plait, laisses moi finir.

-…

-Hier, j'ai profité de son état de faiblesse et j'ai couché avec Ron ! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne jamais connaître ses caresses…. Mais étant donné son état, il ne s'en rappellera pas… alors vas le rejoindre, dis lui que tu l'as rejoint dans la nuit et que c'est avec toi qu'il a fait l'amour ! Soyez heureux tous les deux, enfin tous les trois.

-Et qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

-Je vais partir, on m'a proposé un travail dans un autre pays, et je vais accepter ! Je ne supporterai pas de vivre près de votre famille.

Hermione s'en allait quand elle entendit un :

-Merci !

Elle quitta l'immeuble de celle qui lui avait volé le grand amour de sa vie.

Hermione passa sa journée au ministère à régler tous les détails de sa mutation, elle voulait partir le plus vite possible.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Hermione trouva Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Quand je me suis levé ce matin, c'est Lavande que j'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Ron

-C'est normal, c'est avec elle qui a couché !

-Et toi tu as fait quoi ? Tu les as regardés ?

-Harry !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

-Ron va être papa, Lavande attend un bébé !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-J'ai réalisé mon rêve, être sa femme le temps d'une nuit ! Maintenant je dois le laisser à ses responsabilités et l'oublier !

-Tu penses pouvoir l'oublier ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment ?

-Je vais partir Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Je vais partir, j'ai été muté dans un pays de l'Est !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme ça, le sachant si près mais si loin… et puis, il était saoul, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait !

-Hermione, il était…

-Tais toi Harry, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je partirais que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Et quand ça ?

-Après demain !

-Quoi ? Si tôt ?

-Oui ! Alors profitons de ces derniers moments !

Harry savait que quand Hermione avait quelque chose dans la tête, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages.

Ron rentra trois heures plus tard, il n'avait pas voulu voir Lavande, encore trop secoué par le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit suivante. En effet, il avait rêvé avoir fait l'amour à Hermione, la plus belle nuit de sa vie ! Une nuit d'amour pleine de sincérité ! Mais le problème était qu'à son réveil, ce n'était pas Hermione qui était près de lui mais Lavande, comment cela se pouvait il ? La jeune femme lui avait alors dit qu'elle l'avait rejoint et qu'ils avaient passé une très jolie soirée.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, il vit de la lumière dans le salon.

-Hermione ? dit il en arrivant.

-Non c'est Harry !

-Ah ! dit il gêné. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

-Dans sa chambre, elle fait ses bagages !

-POURQUOI ?

-Ne me cries pas dessus !

-Elle part en voyage ?

-Elle déménage, elle a trouvé un travail ailleurs.

-QUOI ?

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme et y rentra sans frapper.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mes valises, je pars après demain, j'ai trouvé un travail !

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Après cette nuit ?

-Cette nuit ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ! mentit elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir prit cette décision aujourd'hui ?

-Je l'ai prise hier soir ! Quand Victor m'a demandé de venir le rejoindre !

-VICTOR ????????

-Oui !

Ron comprit alors qu'il avait vraiment rêvé cette histoire et que le cœur d'Hermione battait pour le bulgare.

-Tu l'aimes !

-Oui ! mentit elle.

-Ok ! Tu as donc raison de le rejoindre. Je vais te laisser finir tes valises !

-Merci !

Ron prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre. Ne souhaitant pas resté si près d'elle, Ron alla rejoindre Lavande et passa la nuit avec elle.

Le jour de son départ, Ron et Harry étaient présents pour dire au revoir à leur meilleure amie.

-Tu vas me manquer ma belle ! dit Harry alors qu'il étreignait Hermione.

-A moi aussi !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas !

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Il sera heureux !

-Et toi !

-Moi je vais faire ma vie sans lui !

-Tu m'écriras ?

-Promis !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi ?

-Tu vas avoir ta femme et ton fils !

-Tu reviendras ?

-On verra !

-Tu vas me manquer !

-A moi aussi !

-Si Victor ne te rend pas heureux, appelles moi et je lui casserais la gueule !

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Tu seras le meilleur des pères Ron ! J'en suis sure !

Hermione l'embrassa dans le cou et prit le panier de Pattenrond.

-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux !

-A toi aussi, répondirent-ils.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent leur meilleure amie partir seule…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La décision d'Hermione**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La décision d'Hermione

**Et bien dis donc 10 reviews pour le premier chapitre... ca fout la pression, je n'ai pas intérêt à vous décevoir, je suis contente d'avoir retrouver des reviweurs et de voir certains toujours fidèles.**

**Et quant à celle qui m'a traitée de sadique... et bien tu vois que j'ai pas trainé pour la suite !!**

**Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ????**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La décision d'Hermione_

Voilà déjà 12 ans qu'Hermione avait fui son pays natal pour oublier son grand amour mais elle ne put jamais l'oublier. Comment pourrait-elle oublier Ronald Weasley après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble.

Alors qu'elle était encore nostalgique sur cette période, elle vit un hibou atterrir à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la missive envoyée, elle la retourna et vit le sceau de Poudlard.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda un rouquin à la jeune femme.

-Regardes ! dit elle en tendant la lettre furieusement.

-Tu t'en doutais non ?

-MAIS PAS LA BAS !!!! Y a Beaubaton et Durmstrang !

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Tu vas lui donner n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille là bas !

-Mais c'est son destin !

Alors qu'ils discutaient du courrier, une jeune fille entra dans la pièce.

-Coucou maman, coucou tonton !

-Coucou ma puce ! dit Hermione

-Coucou la miss ! dit Charly.

-Dis tonton, je pourrais venir avec toi voir les dragons !

-Pas aujourd'hui ma puce ! dit il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lily ! gronda Hermione

La jeune fille se mit à bouder.

-Ta maman a quelque chose à te donner ! Et tu vas devoir prendre une décision !

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui ne semblait pas décidée à lui donner quoi que ce soit.

-Hermione ! dit Charly.

-Tiens ma puce ! C'est arrivé ce matin ! lui donna t'elle à contrecœur.

Quand la jeune fille vit le sceau, elle déchira l'enveloppe en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour lui dire.

-Je suis admise, je vais aller à Poudlard ! C'est super !

-Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ? demanda Hermione.

-Mais bien sur, c'est là où vous avez étudié toi et tonton !

-Mais on pourrait t'inscrire plus près !

-C'est vrai que c'est loin mais bon ! La magie rapproche les pays !

Hermione vit qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, sa fille était décidée.

-Je vais monter dans ma chambre ! dit Hermione attristée

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Lily

-Rien ma puce, tu grandis et tu vas la quitter !

-Je ne vous quitterais jamais ! Je vous écrirais tous les jours !

-Je le sais mais tu ne seras pas souvent là et elle va se retrouver toute seule.

-Mais tu seras là toi !

-Mais ce ne sera pas pareil !

-Elle pourrait peut être revenir en Angleterre ?

-Lily, vous en avez déjà parlé cent fois !

La jeune fille se mit en colère.

-Et bien moi je veux y aller ! Je veux vous voir où maman a grandi ! dit elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre

Charly secoua la tête : _on se demande de qui elle tient le plus ?_ et alla voir comment allait Hermione.

-Hermione ? demanda t'il alors qu'il frappait à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Hermione je peux entrer ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas et le jeune homme se permit d'entrer.

-Hermione, tu peux me répondre tout de même !

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas mais Charly l'entendit renifler.

-Hermione, tu veux parler ?

-Casse toi !

-Hermione…

-C'est ta faute !

-Moi !

-Oui ! Tu n'aurais pas du m'obliger à lui donner cette lettre !

-Hermione c'est son destin !

-Mais elle ne connaîtra personne, qui veillera sur elle !

-Harry !

-Harry ? Pourquoi parles-tu d'Harry ?

-Tiens prends le ! dit il en lui tendant la lettre.

-Harry est le directeur de Poudlard ! dit elle avec une once de soulagement.

-Alors tu vois qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule !

-Elle le rencontrera aussi !

-Surement puisqu'ils ont le même âge et qu'ils seront dans la même maison !

-Elle n'ira pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se rencontrent !

-Hermione… c'est ce qu'elle veut !

-Et moi je veux qu'elle aille à Durmstrang ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à Harry pour lui dire que Lily restera ici !

-Hermione si tu fais ça, elle t'en voudra !

-Mais non, elle comprendra !

-Elle comprendra que tu lui refuses un retour aux sources ! Tu te moques de moi !

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille là bas, c'est ici chez elle !

Hermione se leva et prit un parchemin.

-Hermione, elle ne te pardonnera jamais !

Mais Charly n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre que chose de la chouette d'Hermione partait déjà avec le message.

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à sa fille de son refus de l'envoyer dans la plus grande école de magie du monde et Charly pensait qu'elle changerait certainement d'avis.

Charly était très présent dans la vie d'Hermione et de Lily, c'est lui qui avait recueilli Hermione quand elle avait fui l'Angleterre, personne ne savait qu'Hermione était la voisine de Charly et quittait sa maison à chaque fois qu'un Weasley venait leur rendre visite. Hermione voulait annoncer sa décision à Lily le soir même et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle demanda à Charly de rester pour dîner.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois à table, on entendit frapper à la porte.

-J'y vais ! dit Lily.

La jeune fille alla accueillir son invité qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Bonsoir Lily ! lui dit l'homme.

-Bonsoir Monsieur !

Alors que le mage saluait la jeune fille, Hermione reconnut immédiatement la voix.

-Harry ?

Elle se leva et se précipita à la porte d'entrée pour vérifier ses doutes.

-Harry ! s'écria t'elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Hermione ! dit il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca fait tellement de bien de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Tu nous as jamais donné de nouvelles ! Ron a bien essayé de te….

-Arrêtes Harry !

-Très bien ! De toute façon, tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis ici !

-Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce voyage, ma décision est prise !

-Et quelle est la décision de Lily ?

Harry se tourna vers l'enfant.

-Lily, veux tu aller à Poudlard ?

-Oui !

-Hermione ! dit Harry avait colère.

-Elle n'ira pas !

-Mais je veux y aller

-Lily vas dans ta chambre !

-NON !

-Lily !

-JE TE DETESTE ! dit la jeune fille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte.

-Hermione !

-Tu es content ! Ma fille me déteste à cause de toi !

-Hermione c'est son destin !

-Elle n'ira pas à Poudlard ! C'est trop loin !

-Hermione !

-J'ai dit non ! dit elle avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

-C'est sa fille n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il calmement

-Hermione s'arrêta et se mit face à Harry !

-Oui ! dit elle en pleur.

-Hermione !

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils se rencontrent ! Et je sais très bien qu'ils iront à Poudlard ensemble !

-Hermione laisse la vivre sa vie ! Sinon elle t'en voudra.

Voyant Charly lui dire d'accepter, elle céda.

-Très bien, elle ira à Poudlard !

-Et toi que feras tu ? Reviens tu toi aussi en Angleterre ?

-Ma vie est ici maintenant, et puis je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec sa famille !

-Hermione, il …

-Non ! Ne me parle pas de lui ! S'il te plait !

-Hermione, il faut que tu saches !

-Non Harry, je ne veux rien savoir ! Charly respecte ce droit alors toi aussi ! Tu viens de me voler ma plus belle preuve d'amour ! Alors vas t'en ! dit elle avant d'aller elle aussi s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Merci Harry ! dit Charly.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir convaincu Hermione.

-Oui ! Mais si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais accepté !

-Oui, je ne pense pas non plus. Dit Charly qui connaissait lui aussi la vérité.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Retour en Angleterre**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour en Angleterre

**Et voilà la suite, je suis fière de toutes vos théories**

**j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Gros bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Retour en Angleterre_

Hermione et Lily venait d'arriver en Angleterre, il ne restait que 4 jours avant que Lily aille à Poudlard et Hermione voulait lui faire découvrir la ville de Londres avant qu'elles ne soient séparées. Elles firent tout les sites qui font la renommée du pays : c'est-à-dire le Palais de Westminster, la Tour de Londres, les jardins botaniques royaux de Kew, the British Museum, chez Madame Tussaud's, Buckingham Palace…Elles en avaient profité également pour une journée shopping du coté moldu ce que rappela les moments qu'Hermione passait avec sa mère durant les grandes vacances.

Le dernier jour, Hermione voulut montrer la rue dans laquelle elle avait vécu avec ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'elle passait devant le perron de son ancien appartement, elle vit nom sur la boite aux lettres : WEASLEY. Ils vivaient là tous les trois peut même étaient-ils plus de trois, qui sait combien d'enfants avait Ron. Au plus profond d'elle, Hermione ne voulait pas le savoir, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de celui qui occupait son cœur à tout jamais. L'après midi, les filles allèrent faire les emplettes nécessaires pour l'année à venir. Hermione insista pour commencer par Fleury & Bott, son magasin préféré dans cette rue, elles allèrent ensuite acheter un animal ce qui rappela à Hermione le jour où elle a acheté Pattenrond, Lily quant à elle préféra une chouette qui ressemblait énormément à Edwige et qu'elle nomma Elona. Elles finirent chez Ollivander pour l'élément essentiel : la baguette. Quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes entrer, Ollivander reconnut immédiatement Hermione.

-Melle Granger ! Que le temps passe ! Je me rappelle du jour où je vous ai vendu votre première baguette !

-Vous voulez dire ma seule baguette !

-Je vois que vous prenez soin d'elle ! Merci ! Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence !

-Je suis ici pour ma fille ! Elle doit rentrer à Poudlard et…

-Elle a besoin d'une baguette elle aussi ?

-Parfaitement !

-Et bien mademoiselle, cherchons votre baguette !

De nombreuses baguettes passèrent dans les mains de la jeune fille mais aucun ne lui correspondait. Au bout d'une heure, Ollivander se mit à réfléchir.

-A moins que….

Il prit une baguette et la tendit à la jeune fille.

-Essayez là !

Lily l'essaya, elle lui correspondait parfaitement.

-Que c'est étrange !!

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ? demanda Lily.

-Je possède cette baguette depuis une dizaine d'années et je ne lui ai jamais trouvé un propriétaire !

-Et alors ?

-Pourtant aujourd'hui, je viens de la vendre elle et sa sœur !

-A qui ? demanda Hermione.

-Au fils de votre ami…Mr Weasley !

Hermione se mit à frémir.

-Bon ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à régler ! Demain sera une rude journée.

Mère et fille retournèrent alors à l'hôtel pour passer une soirée entre filles. Malgré toute sa volonté Hermione n'arrivait pas à cacher à sa fille l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Lily allait retrouver son frère, Hermione espérait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, les deux enfants étant des fils de Gryffondor, ils iraient certainement dans la même maison. Hermione angoissait tellement qu'elle n'en dormit pas de la nuit et fut surprise quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Quand la pièce fut illuminée par les rayons du soleil, Hermione s'installa sur le bord du lit de sa fille et se mit à la regarder dormir pour ne pas oublier un morceau de son visage.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione se décida à réveiller sa fille.

-Coucou ma belle !

-Coucou maman !

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui !

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui !

-Alors je vais commander le petit déjeuner pendant que tu vas te laver ! Il faut qu'on parte dans une heure et demie.

La jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir autant dormi se précipita vers la salle de bain sous le regard de sa mère qui se rappela son excitation lors de son premier jour à Poudlard. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille enfin sortit de la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

-Enfin, je pensais que tu avais été aspiré dans les canalisations !

-Hein hein hein ! dit Lily avec un rire effronté.

-Si tu penses passer ta vie dans les salles de bain, tu rencontreras certainement Mimi Geignarde.

-Qui ?

-Mimi Geignarde, si tu la cherches, elle est dans les toilettes du second étage ! C'est la copine d'Harry ! dit Hermione en croquant une pomme.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle lui a proposé de partager ses toilettes !

Lily se mit à rire.

-Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je me demande plus pourquoi Harry a accepté le poste de directeur ! dit Hermione avant de partir dans un fou rire avec sa fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Lily transplanèrent dans la gare de Londres afin d'accéder la voie 9 ¾. Une fois devant le Poudlard Express, Hermione étreint sa fille à tel point qu'elle faillit l'étouffer.

-Maman tu m'étouffes !

-Ah oui, excuses moi ! Tu fais bien attention, tu ne …

-…vas pas dans la forêt interdit et je dois consulter la liste des objets interdits… C'est bon maman tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois et ton ami Harry va encore me le répéter ce soir !

-Oui ! Tu écoutes bien et tu travailles !

-Promis !

Hermione embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fille.

-Fais attention à toi ma chérie ! Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire ! dit elle une larme à l'œil.

-Je t'écrirais tout le temps et je ferais attention ! Arrêtes de paniquer maman. Tout va bien se passer.

Ce fut à contrecœur qu'Hermione laissa sa fille monter dans le Poudlard Express puis retourna du coté moldu.

Sur cette même voie 9 ¾, Ron lui aussi accompagnait son fils.

-Bon bonhomme, tu n'oublies pas !

-Oui papa je sais ! Je ne mêle pas des conflits Serpentard Gryffondor, je ne suis pas mes cousins !

-Voilà ! Tu restes calme ! Je sais comment tu te comportes quand tu es avec eux !

Le garçon se mit à rire.

-Et ça te fait rire ! dit Ron qui cachait lui aussi son fou rire.

-Ca te va pas le rôle du père sérieux !

-Oui et bien tu m'obéis quand même !

-Promis papa ! se moqua t'il.

-Sale gosse ! dit Ron en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-Bon papa, je peux monter dans le Poudlard Express.

-Tu n'oublies pas ! dit il alors que son fils s'apprêtait à monter dans le train mais l'enfant se retourna.

-Ecoutes papa, ce soir, on sera de nouveau ensemble alors ne panique pas !

-Je sais, mais qui sait ce que tu vas inventer d'ici là !

-Je suis le seul qui aura son père à Poudlard alors laisse moi, au moins le temps du voyage, être un élève comme les autres ! Tu n'as pas des cours à préparer !

Ron comprit enfin et décida de laisser son fils tranquille. Il embrassa sur fils sur la tête.

-Allez pas de connerie si tu ne veux pas être en retenue toute l'année.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, il ne le changerait plus, et monta enfin dans le train.

Alors que Ron allait transplaner, il vit une femme passer devant lui et retourner du coté moldu. Ce fut un choc pour l'ancien Auror, il venait de voir la seule femme qu'il ait aimée. Ron revient sur la terre ferme. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il transplana.

Ron installait ses affaires dans son nouvel appartement.

-Alors il te plait ? demanda une voix.

-Harry ! dit l'homme en se retournant. Oui, ça va, il est parfait.

-Et puis vue sur le terrain de Quidditch !

-Eh je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! dit Ron en se mettant devant sa fenêtre.

Harry regardait son ami qui semblait soudain perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non c'est rien.

-Ron !

-Je l'ai vu !

-Qui ?

-Hermione.

-Tu lui as parlé.

Ron revint soudain sur la terre ferme et secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai encore du avoir une hallucination mais j'ai senti son odeur contrairement à d'habitude, ça m'a semblé si réel.

-Ron…

-Oui je sais, Hermione est partie depuis des années, elle n'a jamais répondu à nos lettres et nous avons respecté son silence. J'espère juste qu'elle est heureuse.

Harry se rapprocha lui aussi de la fenêtre et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry, toi et moi on est des désespérés. Moi amoureux d'une fille qui ne me parle plus depuis plus de 10 ans et toi fidèle au souvenir de ma sœur.

-Je suis bien ici ! Ces enfants ce sont les nôtres !

-Je suis sur que de là haut, elle est fière de toi.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Allez ranges moi ta chambre, les enfants vont arriver !

-Bien Professeur Potter !

-Mais de rien Professeur Weasley !

A ce même dans le Poudlard Express, Lily se trouvait seul dans un box en train de lire un livre que lui avait recommandé sa mère : L'histoire de Poudlard.

-Excuses moi !

-Oui ! dit Lily en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Je peux m'installer ici ! Si je reste avec mes cousins, je pense que ça va chauffer pour mon matricule.

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

-Parents étouffants ?

-Oui !

-J'accepte alors.

Le garçon s'installa sur la banquette en face de Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda t'il pour combler le silence.

Lily leva les yeux de son livre, il ne la laisserait pas lire.

-L'histoire de Poudlard.

-Mais c'est quoi cette version ?

-Je ne sais pas c'est le livre de ma mère, il doit dater de vingt ans, pourquoi ?

-Mais elle nulle ta version, il te manque le meilleur.

-Ah ouais, et quoi monsieur je sais tout !

-Harry Potter ! dit il comme ça si coulait de source. C'est le meilleur ami de mon père, ils ont vécu plein d'aventures avec mon père et une de leur amie.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Qui mon père ?

-Non leur amie.

-Hermione Granger mais il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

Lily fut surprise. Sa mère a vécu de nombreuses aventures.

-Et tu as une version plus récente ?

-Oui, mais tu devrais demander à mon père ou mon parrain de te raconter, ils savent raconter leurs histoires.

-Et tu t'appelles comment ?

-Liam, Liam Weasley ! Et toi ?

-Lily, Lily Granger !

-Granger, comme Hermione Granger ?

-Je suis sa fille.

-Waw ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta mère.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, je suis désolée !

Un peu plus de vingt plus tard, toujours dans ce même train, une nouvelle amitié venait de naître.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La fille d'Hermione**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La fille d'Hermione

**Et voilà la suite de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**D'après vous il va réagir comment Ron????**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : La fille d'Hermione_

Liam et Lily arrivèrent enfin en gare de …. Ce fut Hagrid qui les accueillit.

-Les premières années suivez moi !

Toutes les élèves qui arrivaient pour la première fois suivirent le garde chasse afin d'effectuez la traversée du lac.

-Bonsoir Liam !

-Bonsoir Hagrid, je vous présente Lily, c'est la fille d'Hermione Granger.

-Cette chère Hermione ! Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien merci !

-Et bien Lily enchanté, j'espère que vous serez plus sage que vos parents.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

La journée ayant été agréable, la traversée avait été nettement aussi calme que celle qu'avait vécue leurs parents. Ils furent accueillis par McGonnagall qui malgré son âge continuait à exercer son métier de professeur et de directrice de maison. Tout comme chaque année, les nouveaux arrivants furent répartis entre les quatre maisons.

-Robert Goyle.

-Serpentard !

-Marcus Master.

-Serdaigle !

….

-Liam Weasley.

-Gryffondor!

-Emma Londubat.

-Poufsouffle!

….

-Lucy Hertberth.

-Serdaigle!

-Lily Granger.

Quand Ron entendit le nom de Lily, il lança un regard noir à Harry lui adressa quant à lui, un sourire apaisant (vous savez celui à la Dumbledore) ce qui fait fulminer l'ancien Auror. Harry comprenait la réaction de Ron, il venait comme qui dirait de le trahir, il avait quelques heures auparavant discuté de leur amie et Harry n'avait pas mentionné l'arrivée de sa fille et donc la possibilité que ce soit elle qu'il ait croisé dans la journée.

Ron ne supportait plus cette soirée, il avait envie de sortir et de taper n'importe quoi. Liam vit bien que son père n'allait pas bien, pas besoin de parler, les deux Weasley se connaissaient par cœur, certainement du au fait que Ron ait élevé seul son fils.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Lily qui voyait bien que son ami n'était pas bien.

-C'est mon père, il n'a pas l'air bien !

Lily se retourna pour voir Ron mais celui-ci la regardait également. Quand il croisa le regard de l'enfant, Ron se leva et quitta la pièce. Liam ne comprit la réaction de son père et commença à paniquer.

-Chers élèves, maintenant que nos estomacs sont rassasiés, je vous laisse vous installer. Je vous souhaite au nom des professeurs et de moi-même, une bonne année.

Harry se leva et sortit par la même porte que son ami. Le directeur alla chercher la carte de son père afin de repérer son ami, celui se trouvait sur le bord du lac. Il alla le rejoindre.

-Il est préférable que tu me laisses seul, le temps que ma colère s'apaise.

-Ron, je…

-TU RIEN DU TOUT ! TU M'AS LAISSE TE PARLER D'ELLE TOUT A L'HEURE SANS ME DIRE QUE TU L'AVAIS RETROUVE ET QUE C'EST REELLEMENT ELLE QUE J'AI VUE !

-Ron, je…

-Casses toi ! CASSES TOI !

Harry décida de le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme, un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Ron.

-Elle en a l'air ! répondit Harry.

Ron acquiesça et continua de méditer sur son passé. Hermione, la jeune et jolie Hermione. Celle qui meuble ses nuits par ce rêve dans lequel chacun s'avoue son amour et décide de le vivre le temps d'une nuit. Un simple rêve !!

Au bout de trois heures, Ron se décida à rentrer. Etant professeur, il pouvait errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Il espérait que son fils s'était déjà fait des amis et qu'il s'amuse.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, deux premières années apprenaient à se découvrir ainsi que leurs parents. En effet, Hermione est toujours restée secrète sur sa vie et Lily était surprise par tout ce que sa mère avait vécu, et encore, Liam était rendu qu'à la cinquième année.

-Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle avait vécu tout ça ! Et dire qu'elle me dit de respecter le règlement alors qu'elle a passé sept années à le bafouer.

-Ce sont les parents !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père ?

-Ouais ! C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état ! Mais bon je le verrais demain !

-Ca doit te faire bizarre de savoir que tu es le seul à avoir ton père comme prof !

-Oui et non ! Mon père m'a élevé tout seul depuis que ma mère est partie et il ne supportait pas de se retrouver seul alors mon parrain lui a proposé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amis allèrent se coucher chacun dans son dortoir.

Quand Ron rentra dans son appartement, il prit un cadre dans laquelle il y avait une photo de lui et d'Hermione. C'était sa photo préféré car ils semblaient si proche, un vrai petit couple.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler alors que tu as parlé à Harry ? Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! Mais tu ne me laisseras jamais te le dire !

Ron se sentit trahi par ses deux meilleurs amis et se coucha mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Ron ne vint pas prendre son petit déjeuner ce qui inquiéta Liam.

-Pas la peine de flipper, on a cours avec lui en fin de matinée, tu pourras lui parler après !

-Tu as raison ! dit Liam mais il était tout de même inquiet et mangea très peu contrairement à Lily qui mangea pour trois.

Les cours commencèrent par les Potions avec comme professeur, l'imperturbable Professeur Rogue. Alors qu'il fit l'appel, il remarqua que Lily et Liam était déjà cote à coté.

-Mais que voyons-nous, le duo Granger-Weasley recomposé ! dit il avant de rire.

Lily et Liam n'eurent que faire des rires sarcastiques de leur professeur ainsi que ceux des Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était en retard pour son premier cours qu'il avait avec les septièmes années.

-Bonjour, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard.

-…

-Ai-je besoin de me présenter ?

-Non, dirent les élèves assez calmement.

-Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous faire la morale sur les ASPIC qui auront lieu à la fin de l'année, si je m'en rappelle tous les autres professeurs le feront. Je ne vois pas la peine de vous saouler une fois de plus avec tout ça ! C'est déjà assez ennuyant, croyez moi !

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire et se décontractèrent, ce qui soulagea Ron.

-Très bien ! Etant donné que je suis arrivé en retard et que, franchement, je n'ai rien préparé pour ce premier cours : je mérite une punition. Vous allez donc me faire un parchemin….

-…Oh non ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les élèves qui pensaient avoir trouvé un prof cool.

-Et si je suis désolé mais c'est essentiel. Je sais tout comme vous que ce n'est pas évident de changer de professeur tous les ans et que certains sont incompétents, enfin je ne parle pas de moi-même, j'espère que je serais un meilleur prof que Lockart parce que sinon je vous plains.

Tous les élèves rirent discrètement.

-C'est donc pour ça que je veux que m'écriviez tout ce que vous avez vu et les sorts avec lesquels vous avez quelques problèmes, je me ferais un plaisir de vous les expliquer une nouvelle fois. Ces séances de rattrapages ne sont pas fait pour vous ennuyer mais certains ont peut être entendu parler d'un groupe que moi et mes amis avons mis en place pour apprendre à combattre alors que nous étions menacés par Voldemort, certains de nos camarades qui n'étaient pas très doué on réussit à devenir des sorciers assez puissant et j'en suis fier, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous alors n'hésitez pas.

Les élèves se mirent alors à la tache, heureux de voir que leur professeur était sympa et qu'il se préoccupait de l'avenir des ses élèves. Au bout des deux heures, Ron prit les copies en se disant que maintenant c'était à lui de les étudier.

Après les septièmes années, c'était au tour des premières années et Ron n'était pas très à l'aise. En effet, Lily était le portrait craché de sa mère à l'exception des cheveux qui étaient blonds avec des reflets roux et cela perturbait Ron de savoir qu'il devrait revoir Hermione à chaque fois qu'il ferait cours mais bon, il était professeur et devait faire ce pourquoi on le payait.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous souhaiter bon courage pour cette année ainsi que les six qui suivront. Bon nombre d'entre vous me connaisse, il est donc inutile de me présenter. Pendant cette année, et les suivantes si je survis à celle-ci…. (rires des élèves) je tacherais de vous apprendre à vous défendre, le monde sorcier est en paix mais qui peut promettre que cette paix va continuer, il faut donc s'y préparer.

A chaque fois que Ron regardait Lily, son cœur loupait un battement, il se demandait comment il arriverait à tenir une année.

Une fois le cours fini, Ron rangea ses affaires. Liam prit tout son temps pour ranger les siennes afin de voir son père seul à seul, Lily s'était éclipsée.

-Eh bonhomme, dit Ron une fois que la porte fut fermée et que son fils fut dans ses bras. Ca va ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question ? Tu n'étais pas bien hier soir et tu n'es même pas venu manger ce matin… et tu sais ce que mamie dit_, si un Weasley ne mange pas c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas_

-Mais non bonhomme, tout va bien !

-C'est à cause de Lily, j'ai bien vu que c'est au moment que tu as entendu son nom de famille que tout était bizarre.

-Oui ça m'a surpris d'apprendre qu'Hermione avait une fille et qu'Harry ne me l'ait pas dit mais bon c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais dis moi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

-Ouais, elle est sympa, et puis c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai rencontrée.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as dit d'éviter mes cousins alors je me suis installé dans son box et puis on a sympathisé, sa mère ne lui a jamais rien raconté sur sa vie à Poudlard alors je lui ai fait un résumé.

Ron se mit à rire, son fils adorait les histoires de son père et Ron aimait voir les yeux de son fils briller quand il lui racontait ses aventures avant que le petit garçon ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

-Et elle t'a dit autre chose ?

-Non pas grand-chose, elle est assez timide ! Tu savais qu'elle habitait en Roumanie et qu'elle connaissait oncle Charly d'ailleurs c'est marrant car elle l'appelle Oncle Charly elle aussi !

-C'est marrant, oui ! dit Ron mais intérieurement il fulminait.

-Bon bonhomme, il faut peut être que tu ailles manger, tu as cours après.

-Tu viens ?

-Je dois aller voir Harry avant.

Liam laissa son père et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ron quant à lui alla dans le bureau d'Harry mais celui-ci n'y était pas, certainement en train de manger, Ron décida de le rejoindre car son estomac le tiraillait.

-Dis moi Potter, tu ne m'as rien caché sur Hermione ? dit Ron alors qu'il s'installait à coté d'Harry

-Pourquoi m'appelles tu Potter ?

-Je me demande si je suis en face de mon meilleur ami ou d'un traître ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Hermione vit en Roumanie ?

-Oui !

-Alors pourquoi sa fille est ici ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, elle était sur la liste ! Certainement à cause de ses parents !

-Et qui est son père ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-C'est un anglais alors ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron ! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ?

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu de ses nouvelles !

-Alors fous moi la paix Ron, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne veut plus te parler ! dit Harry avant de se lever.

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, Harry regrettait ces paroles mais depuis la veille au soir, Ron était chiant mais en même temps Harry le comprenait, il aimait tellement Hermione.

Ron mangea, très peu contrairement à d'habitude, et retourna dans ses appartements. Il avait très peu dormi et souhaitait se reposer avant de faire cours aux troisièmes années où il y avait de terribles Serpentards (Marcus Malefoy, Roger Goyle, Edward Crabble…).

De son coté, Liam avait rejoint Lily dans la Salle Commune.

-Ah tu es là ? Je pensais te trouver dans la Grande Salle !

-J'ai prit quelque truc à manger, il faut que j'écrive une lettre à ma mère !

-Je vais te laisser alors !

-Merci ! répondit Lily qui aimait la complicité qu'elle avait Liam, il pouvait se comprendre sans rien dire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily appela Elona pour lui confier sa lettre.

-Allez ma belle, bon voyage !

Elle alla rejoindre son ami qui était avec ses cousins James et Sirius qui été le descendants des jumeaux amis aussi les descendants spirituels des maraudeurs ce qui intimida Lily de nature réservée.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Harry avait raison, Hermione ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole mais qu'avait il fait pour qu'elle ne veuille plus de son amitié.

_Hermione, _

_Encore une lettre que je t'écris mais les lis tu ?_

_J'ai appris que tu avais une fille de 11 ans, comment ça se fait je ne l'apprenne que maintenant ?_

_Que s'est il passé pour que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ?_

_Harry t'a rencontré il parait, et tu es la voisine de Charly. Tout le monde te voit mais pas moi, qu'ai-je fais ?_

_Ton ami qui t'adore,_

_Ron._

Ron appela son hibou et lui donna la lettre, en espérant qu'elle lui réponde.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La colère d'Hermione**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La colère d'Hermione

**Et oui chaton poste aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pars en vacances et il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine alors je me suis dit que ca ne vous dérangerais pas de l'avoir plus tot. n'est ce pas ???**

**Mais avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais vous demander un service, allez sur mon blog , j'ai un coup de gueule a faire passer, s'il vous plait... pour votre chaton préféré**

**Donc voilà un chapitre tout a fait intéressant ...**

**bonne semaine à vous.**_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5 : La colère d'Hermione

Hermione avait très peu dormi. Voilà plus d'un jour qu'elle avait laissé sa fille partir et Hermione n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Comment sa rentrée s'était elle passé, l'avait elle rencontré, elle ne savait même pas son prénom. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Coucou ma belle ! dit Charly en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Salut ! dit elle avec un air assez triste.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

-Non ! Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir !

-Hermione, c'est son destin. Imagine que tes parents n'aient pas voulu que tu ailles à Poudlard

-Ca aurait peut être été mieux !

-Tu veux dire que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as vécu, ton adolescence, ta fille !

-JE NE REGRETTE PAS MA FILLE ! s'écria t'elle avant de pleurer.

-Excuse-moi, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je veux récupérer ma fille !

-Tu vas la voir à Noel !

-Trois mois sans elle, je ne vais pas survivre !

-Peut être que tu vas en profiter pour penser à toi !

-Comment ça ? demanda t'elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami.

-Tu vas pouvoir sortir, rencontrer des gens, des hommes !

-Mais j'ai pas envie de rencontrer des gens et encore moins des hommes ! Je suis bien comme ça !

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils dégustèrent leurs cafés, Hermione vit la chouette de sa fille sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Elona.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas oublié.

Hermione prit du miam hibou et lui donna, en lui intimant l'ordre d'attendre.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Attends !

Hermione lisait sa fille avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que son visage se fronce.

-Tu le savais j'en suis sure ! dit Hermione en lui jetant le parchemin et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Charly lit alors la lettre.

_Ma petite maman chérie,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais tout s'enchaine très vite ici, je me suis d'ailleurs dépêchée de manger pour t'écrire._

_C'est super ici, je suis à Gryffondor mais ça tu dois le savoir._

_Je me suis fait un ami, il s'appelle Liam Weasley, c'est le neveu de tonton Charly, c'est bizarre que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il parait que tu connais son père et que tu étais sa meilleure amie, il m'a raconté les débuts de vos péripéties (au fait pour tes **Respectes le règlement**, je pense que tu es la plus mal placée). Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé._

_J'ai beaucoup de prof que tu as eu : j'ai rencontré le professeur Rogue, il est infecte ce mec, il commence déjà me charrier avec Liam. Je te vois venir mais non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui c'est comme un frère. J'ai rencontré son père aussi… ah oui je ne t'ai pas dit son père est mon prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il a l'air super sympa même s'il me regarde bizarrement, certainement parce que je te ressemble !_

_Bon je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Liam pour qu'on aille en Métamorphose._

_Poutoux, poutoux, poutoux ma petite maman chérie que j'aime et que j'adore !!!_

_Lily_

Alors qu'il finissait de lire la lettre, il vit Hermione descendre avec un sac de voyage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais chercher ma fille.

-Hermione !

-Il n'est pas question que je lui laisse ma fille !

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est ma fille !

-C'est aussi la sienne.

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hermione, ta fille est née rousse et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu refuses tout contact de près ou loin avec ma famille.

Les jambes d'Hermione lâchèrent et la jeune femme tomba parterre.

-J'en peux plus ! Je n'aurais jamais du !

Charly s'accroupit et prit son amie dans les bras.

-C'est fini ! C'est fini !

-Non Charly, ça commence !

Alors qu'il la consolait, Charly vit un hibou à la fenêtre et le reconnut immédiatement comme celui de son frère. Hermione aussi le reconnut. Charly prit la lettre et laissa partir les deux volatiles non sans leur avoir donné à manger. Il donna la lettre à Hermione qui la jeta dans la cheminée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je l'oublies !

-Hermione ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-…Chut, je ne veux rien savoir.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Ron devienne professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Harry n'a du trouver personne !

-Non Hermione, il…

-TAIS TOI, je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione et Charly passèrent la matinée ensemble et écrivirent à Lily.

_Ma Lily,_

_Il est vrai que j'ai passé mon passé sous silence et je te demande de le respecter._

_Je suis fière de toi, Gryffondor je le savais quoi que je suis sure que tu aurais été parfaite à Serdaigle également._

_Je sais que j'ai bafoué quelques (même beaucoup) de règlement quand j'étais à Poudlard mais c'était dans le bien de la communauté, je t'interdis donc de m'imiter._

_J'espère que tes cours se passent bien, et ne t'en fais pour Rogue, il n'a mangé encore personne et de toute façon, il n'a d'yeux que pour les Serpentards._

_J'espère que tu es heureuse là bas ma puce._

_Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

_Oncle Charly t'embrasse également et te demande de faire un bisou à Liam de sa part._

Elle envoya ensuite son hibou à sa fille.

Deux mois s'était déjà passé depuis que Lily vivait à Poudlard. La jeune fille s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle et Liam s'entendaient comme frère et sœur. Lily s'était également beaucoup rapprochée de Ron et Harry et découvrait peu à peu le passé de sa mère puisque celle-ci ne voulait pas lui en parler.

On était déjà à la mi-novembre et Ron était toujours aussi mal. Il savait qu'Hermione ne voulait plus lui parler puisqu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à sa lettre qui était la dernière, celui-ci ne voulant pas la harceler. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle le déteste ainsi.

Hermione ne parlait plus à Harry également depuis qu'il avait reçu une beuglante dans laquelle elle lui disait qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi par quelqu'un et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Harry Potter et que la seule relation qu'ils auraient concernerait les études de Lily.

On était donc à mi-novembre et Harry souhaitait que la situation change, il savait bien que Ron ne tenait que pour son fils et que si celui-ci n'était pas là, il aurait depuis longtemps mit fin à sa vie. Mais Harry s'en voulait, lui seul connaissait toute la vérité et décida qu'il était temps que ses amis la sache également. Il écrivit donc à Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour t'avoir caché le poste de Ron mais si je l'ai fait c'est pour que Lily puisse étudier ici tout comme toi. Elle semble d'ailleurs être heureuse ici._

_Je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais fêter Noël avec nous comme au bon vieux temps (oh putain je me sens vieux tout d'un coup). En effet, Ron et moi nous les fêterons au Terrier avec Liam, il serait peut être temps que tu le rencontres, Lily tient beaucoup à lui tu sais._

_J'espère que tu accepteras !_

_Bisous_

_Harry_

Harry fut très surpris qu'à peine deux jours plus tard la réponse fut là.

_Professeur Potter,_

_J'ai bien prit note de votre courrier, cependant je ne vois pas le rapport avec la scolarité de ma fille et ne comprend donc pas le motif de cette demande._

_En espérant que tout se passe bien avec Lily._

_Veuillez agréer, Professeur, mes sincères salutations._

_Melle H Granger._

Quand Harry lut la lettre, il fut étonné qu'Hermione l'ait si rapidement rayé de sa vie et décida de lui rendre visite. Il prévint le Professeur McGonnagall et transplana.

Quand il arriva devant la maison d'Hermione, il vit que la jeune femme n'y était pas et alla donc chez Charly en attendant puis que le deuxième des Weasley y était.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle attend.

-Elle attend quoi ?

-Noël, elle veut revoir sa fille.

-Je lui ai proposé de fêter Noël avec nous mais elle n'a pas voulu.

-Vous ne le fêtez pas avec maman.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Je lui ai sous entendu que Bill serait ravi de l'accueillir étant donné que c'est le premier Noël de Léa.

-Et pour ses petits enfants, elle cède toujours.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ? demanda Charly

-Que cela ne concernait en rien la scolarité de Lily.

-Ah ça elle est fachée.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à ta mère des fois !

-Si !!!! Si tu la voyais avec Lily, elle la punit et deux minutes plus tard, elle ôte la punition.

-Comme Ron ! Au fait, elle ne sait toujours pas !

-Non, je n'ai pas le droit de prononcer son nom…. Tiens, elle vient d'arriver !

-Je vais te laisser alors ! Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose !

Harry quitta la maison de Charly et se dirigea vers Hermione qui déchargeait les courses de sa voiture.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lily ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas !

-Alors que me vaut votre visite professeur ? dit elle en rentrant dans sa maison.

-Je viens te parler de Noël !

-Je vous ai déjà répondu à ce sujet, je crois ! dit elle en posant ses provisions.

Harry lui prit le bras et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Arrêtes tes conneries !

-Je ne veux plus te parler, tu as trahi ma confiance !

-Je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance

-Ah ouais, et me cacher que Ron était professeur à Poudlard ?

-Je ne t'ai rien dit mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que vous aviez couché ensemble.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ron, il a passé cette nuit avec Lavande.

-Donc si on faisait un test de paternité à Lily, on n'apprendra pas qu'elle a du sang de Weasley dans les veines.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Si tu ne viens pas à Noël, je révèlerais la vérité à Ron.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu le penses vraiment.

Hermione le regarda, il semblait sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas que Lavande apprécierait de me voir à Noël, c'est une fête familiale.

-Ah, tu comptes inviter Lavande ?

- ???

-Lavande et Ron sont séparés depuis bientôt dix ans !

Hermione regarda Harry et vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour rien. Elle se mit alors à pleurer.

-C'est fini Hermione, c'est fini !

-J'ai fait ça pour rien ! Liam n'a même pas eu de vie de famille. C'est Ron qui…

-Non c'est Lavande, elle avait quelqu'un de plus médiatique et puis avec son métier d'Auror, Ron n'était jamais là.

Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, Hermione comprenait qu'elle avait sacrifié son grand amour et la vie de sa fille pour rien.

-Viens fêter Noël avec nous, on sera tous les cinq !

-…

-Tu n'aimerais pas revoir Ron ? Savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Ca lui ferait du bien à lui de savoir que tu ne le détestes pas !

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Hermione !

-Laisses moi le temps de digérer tout ça.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et acquiesça.

-Tu peux me laisser seule, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

-A très bientôt petite sœur !

Hermione lui adressa un doux sourire avant qu'Harry ne transplane.

Ce ne fut que trois semaines plus tard qu'Harry reçut la réponse d'Hermione.

_Harry,_

_J'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition et je suis d'accord mais je ne dirais pas à Ron pour sa paternité. Je pense que c'est trop tard et qu'il me détesterait s'il le savait._

_Ton amie,_

_Hermione_

Harry était fou de joie. Il allait les réunir… **_ENFIN_** !

_Prochain chapitre : Révélation_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Révélation

**Et me revoilà avec LE chapitre, c'est mon préféré, dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Bisous a Twinzie qui a la patience d'attendre**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Révélation_

Trois jours avant Noël, Hermione alla chercher sa fille sur la voie 9 ¾, elle savait que Ron emmenait Liam directement de Poudlard, elle ne les croiserait donc pas.

Elle attendait donc avec impatience quand elle vit le train arriver en gare mais il fallut tout de même cinq minutes pour que Lily puisse enfin sortir de son wagon.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée ! dit Hermione en larme.

-A moi aussi maman ! dit Lily heureuse de retrouver sa mère.

-Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, mais je suis fatiguée. On ne rentre pas aujourd'hui j'espère.

-On ne rentre pas en Roumanie, ma chérie.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va fêter Noël avec ton ami Liam.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mon cœur, tu es contente ?

-Ouais ! Mais il faut qu'on aille acheter les cadeaux alors.

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas te reposer et faire tes devoirs et demain on se fait la journée shopping !

-Je les ai déjà fait mes devoirs avec Liam !

-Mais dis moi tu es super forte, moi je n'arrivais pas à faire travailler Ron et Harry avant l'avant-veille.

Mère et fille rentrèrent ensuite à l'hôtel.

-Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes amis ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Quand je suis partie en Roumanie, j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé.

-Même tes meilleurs amis ?

-Même eux !

-Ils te rappelaient trop papa.

Hermione regarda sa fille avec de grands yeux.

-On en parle jamais, se justifia t'elle.

-Ecoute ma puce, ton père a été ma plus belle histoire d'amour mais notre histoire était impossible. Alors j'ai préféré partir !

-Et puis tu m'as eu moi !

-Oui je t'ai eu toi ! Et je ne regrette pas, j'espère juste que tu es heureuse !

-Je suis la plus heureuse des petites filles ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin, qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué.

On était le 24 décembre et ce soir c'était le réveillon de Noël. Ron n'était pas là, il était parti faire les courses de Noël. Harry et Liam en profitèrent pour préparer un lit dans la chambre de Liam et ainsi que la chambre de Ginny.

-Pourquoi on fait ces deux lits ? demanda Liam.

-Lily et sa maman vienne pour Noël et je préfère qu'elles dorment ici !

-C'est génial !

-Oui.

-Et papa est au courant ?

-Non.

-Il va la revoir.

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'elle est comme sur la photo ?

-Encore plus belle tu verras.

Une heure plus tard, Ron arriva enfin et fut stupéfait de voir que cinq couverts avaient été dressés.

-On a des invités ? demanda Ron.

-Oui et non, répondit Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Que ????

-Que maman va finalement passer le réveillon avec nous ?

-Non.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est une surprise. Allez dépêches toi, nos invités arrivent dans une heure.

Ron alla alors se préparer. Travaillant à Poudlard environ dix mois par an, Ron et Harry vivaient au Terrier pendant les vacances.

-Au fait, c'est la première fois que tu passes Noël avec nous depuis que tu es le directeur de Poudlard ?

-Oui et alors ? J'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, mais je trouve ça étrange.

-J'ai besoin d'une fête de famille.

-On ne sera que nous trois avec deux inconnus. Oh non, ne me dis pas que…

-Que ? Tu sais que c'est difficile de te répondre quand tu finis pas tes phrases.

-C'est pas Fred et George ?

-Non ! Nous allons passer notre soirée en galante compagnie si tu veux tout savoir.

-Mais je n'ai pas prévu de cadeaux pour nos invités !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu.

Quand Hermione et Lily arrivèrent au Terrier, elles ne trouvèrent qu'Harry.

-Hermione ! Ca fait du bien de te voir.

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione en l'enlaçant

-LILY ! cria Liam.

-Salut ! dit Lily

-Ron n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione.

-Si dans le salon, il est en train de préparer l'apéritif.

Juste à ce moment là, Ron arriva et vit Hermione, _Son_ Hermione.

Il la regarda sans montrer aucune réaction bien qu'à l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade. N'ayant toujours pas réagit, Ron retourna dans le salon.

-Je vais y aller, dit Hermione en se dirigeant elle aussi vers le salon.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Ron en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Bonsoir Ron !

-….

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

-….

Hermione comprit que Ron ne lui pardonnerait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et il avait de toute façon raison.

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du venir.

Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle sentit une main la retenir et se retrouva contre un torse musclé.

-Tu m'as manqué ! furent les premières paroles de Ron.

-Toi aussi.

Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes et Ron non plus. Ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry installa les affaires d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny alors que Liam installait Lily dans la sienne.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils allèrent enfin rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours enlacés ce qui émut Harry. Il ne la laisserait pas repartir.

-Hum hum !!! fit Harry.

Ces deux amis se séparèrent.

-Emmm Emmm !

-Oui ! dit Harry amusé. Je vois que tu as retrouvé Hermione.

Les voyant tous les deux gênées, Harry et les enfants se mirent à rire.

-Bon si on allait manger ! dit Ron pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais ! dirent les autres en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Ron et Hermione derrières.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient la dinde, Harry et Ron racontèrent encore une fois leurs aventures aux enfants.

-Et quand Hermione a fait du Polynectar, dit Harry.

-Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, poursuivit Hermione amusée.

-Tu veux dire quand Hermione s'est retrouvé changé en ….

-Non ! dit Hermione en se jetant sur Ron pour qu'ils se taisent sous le regard amusé des autres.

-T n ve pa q sach t té transform en mis teign ! réussit tout de même à dire Ron.

-Tu t'es transformé en Miss Teigne ! Quelle horreur, dit Lily.

Hermione regarda Ron avec haine.

-Tu me le payeras Ronald Weasley !

-Ouh c'est mauvais signe quand elle dit un nom en entier.

Quand Hermione remarqua qu'elle était si proche de Ron, elle s'écarta sous le regard d'Harry qui se remémorait de vieux souvenirs.

-Bon les enfants, il est peut être temps que vous alliez vous coucher ! annonça Ron.

-Non ! dirent les enfants en chœur.

-Lily ! gronda Hermione.

Lily monta alors vers la chambre dans laquelle elle avait installé ses affaires.

-Liam !

-Il est trop tôt ! dit l'enfant.

-Liam, tu vas te coucher s'il te plait, demanda Ron.

-Non !

-Très bien, alors tu vas débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle (sans magie bien évidemment) et après tu iras te coucher car on ouvrira les cadeaux que demain quand Lily sera réveillée.

Liam se leva alors dépité.

-Je vais allez me coucher alors.

-C'est une sage décision ! dit Ron alors que son fils montait au premier étage sous le regard des trois adultes.

-Bon si on allait dans le salon nous ! proposa Harry.

Aussitôt la table se débarrassa d'elle-même et la vaisselle se fit automatiquement pendant qu'ils changeaient de pièce.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron décida la poser la question cruciale.

-Hermione, qui est le père de Lily.

-Ron, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

A ce même moment, Liam passait devant le salon pour aller chercher à boire.

-Hermione, on a le droit de savoir.

-Je ne veux pas parler du père de ma fille, j'avais été claire ! dit elle en regardant Harry.

-C'est Victor ?

Hermione regarda Ron.

-Victor ? Mais pourquoi me parle- tu de Victor ?

-C'est bien à cause de lui que tu es partie d'Angleterre.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Je n'ai jamais rejoint Victor, j'ai dit ça pour que vous me laissiez partir.

Liam se précipita alors dans sa chambre.

-Lily, Lily réveille toi !

-Laisse moi dormir, gémit elle.

-Lily, tu veux savoir qui est ton père ?

La jeune fille ouvrit grandement ses yeux.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Nos parents sont en train de parler de lui, et je peux te parier que mon père ne va pas lâcher ta mère tant qu'il ne saura pas son nom.

Lily se leva de son lit et quitta la chambre, elle allait enfin connaître le nom de celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du salon, ils entendirent les voix de leurs parents.

-Non Ron, ce n'est pas Malefoy non plus, je te demande d'arrêter, dit Hermione en pleurs. Fous moi la paix je t'en pris.

-Dis-moi juste son nom. Dis-moi le nom de l'abruti qui t'a fait souffrir et qui t'abandonné avec ton enfant.

-Il ne sait pas.

-Encore pire, on n'abandonne pas une femme comme ça. Dis-moi qui est ce ?

-Ron, fous lui la paix ! implora Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, à part si tu connais déjà son nom.

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Attends attends…. Je viens de comprendre, dit il en regardant tour à tour ses amis. C'est toi !

Liam et Lily se regardèrent, elle était la fille d'Harry Potter ?

-Je comprends tout maintenant, tu as voulu partir parce que tu étais enceinte d'Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

-Comment n'ai-je pas pu le deviner plus tôt. Lily Granger, le même prénom que sa grand-mère.

-Elle ne s'appelle pas Lily, elle s'appelle Molly.

-ALORS DIS MOI QUI EST SON PERE ?

-NON !

-Hermione, je crois que tu dois le lui dire, conseilla Harry.

-Non.

-Hermione….

La jeune femme s'approcha du feu et le contempla pour que personne ne voie ses larmes couler.

-Si je fais ça, il va me détester.

-Si tu ne lui dis pas, il te détestera quand même. Fais le pour lui, pour toi… et pour Lily.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne s'il vous plait.

-Hermione dis lui.

-PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE TOUT ME CACHER, ça toujours été comme ça, vous avez toujours été complice, et moi…moi je n'étais que la roue de secours. Alors Hermione dis moi, et après je te promets de te foutre la paix. QUI EST L'ENFOIRE QUI T'A ELOIGNE DE NOUS ?

-C'EST TOI ! dit Hermione en se retournant pour lui faire face. C'est toi Ron, le père de Lily !

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter le salon, elle vit sa fille.

-Lily !

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent que Liam étaient également présent.

-Une très jolie histoire d'amour, dit Lily en larme. C'était plutôt une banale histoire de cul puisqu'il ne s'en souvient même pas !

Lily alla dans sa chambre suivit par Hermione.

-T'as jamais aimé maman hein ? … Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est partie maintenant. Dire que je l'ai détestait de nous avoir trahis alors que c'est toi qui l'a trahi ! dit Liam avant de quitter la maison, en pyjama.

**Prochain chapitre : Mise au point**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mise au point

**Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous et en plus il est long.**

**Vous devez etre content alors faites moi plaisir posté une review.**

**Un merci tout particulier a Twinzie qui m'a permis de rendre ce chapitre lisible **

**Bisous la miss et bisous a vous tous **

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7 : Mise au point_

Hermione rejoint sa fille dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.

-Y a rien à dire. Tu m'as toujours menti.

-Non ! S'exclama Hermione

-Ca n'a jamais été la grande histoire d'amour que tu m'avais décrite.

-Si, pour moi si ! … Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père j'avais à peu près ton âge. Mais je ne le savais pas. Mais ce fut jour après jour que je l'appris. Pendant les vacances, Ron me manquait. Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie revivre la première fois que Ron m'a invitée ici. A quel point mon cœur se brisait quand on se disputait. Mais il m'a fallut plusieurs années pour le comprendre, pour savoir que ce sentiment était l'amour. Et puis, c'est très compliqué d'être amoureuse de son meilleur ami, surtout quand il y a un troisième. Tout d'abord, on se dit que ce ne sera que passager et qu'il est préférable de cacher ce sentiment plutôt que de détruire cette amitié, et puis il y avait Harry. Qu'allait penser Harry ? Qu'on allait le laisser. Alors j'ai attendu, qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait…. Puis, il est sorti avec Lavande, je pensais que ça ne durerait pas mais ça a duré. Et un jour, Ron m'annoncé qu'il allait être père… et…. Et qu'il m'aimait ! Tu t'imagines ce que ça fait d'entendre enfin ton meilleur ami t'avouer ses sentiments.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ? murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai fait mon égoïste. Je lui ai demandé une nuit, rien qu'une nuit ! Une nuit d'amour !

-Et pourquoi il ne s'en rappelle pas ?

-Parce que le lendemain, j'ai tout avoué à Lavande et je lui ai dit de dire que c'était elle… et elle l'a fait, ensuite j'ai quitté l'Angleterre toute seule, enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais tu es venue au monde quelque mois plus tard. Pour moi, tu étais le plus cadeau que la vie me pouvait me faire, j'ai alors décidé de te donner tout l'amour que j'aurais pu lui donner, de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse

-Je le suis maman.

-Je sais, mais maintenant tu sais qui est ton père !

-Oui !

Hermione vit que sa fille tombait de fatigue.

-Allez ma chérie, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue ! dit Hermione en la bordant.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi ma puce, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front.

Une fois sortie de la chambre de sa fille, Hermione alla s'enfermer dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas voir Ron maintenant.

Liam était dehors, sous la neige, quand Ron vint le rejoindre. Il installa une boule de chaleur autour d'eux.

-Il fait meilleur non ?

-…

-Liam ?

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est partie, parce que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-C'était pas de l'amour mais j'éprouvais quelque chose de très fort pour ta mère.

-C'est elle que tu aimes ?

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais je l'ai toujours aimé.

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu avec maman ?

-Parce que je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et que je ne la méritais pas.

-…

-Liam, j'ai toujours respecté ta mère.

-Pourtant tu as couché avec elle ! cracha-t-il avec haine.

-Oui ! dit Ron qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles ! Mais j'ai toujours cru que j'avais passé cette nuit avec ta mère.

-Et tu as une fille aussi !

-Oui !

-Vous allez être heureux !

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Vous allez être une vraie famille.

-Liam, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Je te le promets !

-Juré craché ?

-Juré craché !

Ron prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher. Quand il arriva, il vit Lily dormir dans son lit. Sa fille, il avait une fille. Ron coucha son fils qui s'était déjà endormi puis, s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand une idée le retint. Il fit demi-tour et rapprocha les deux lits afin de pouvoir dormir entre ses deux enfants.

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit. Qu'avait elle fait ? Pourquoi était elle venue ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du revenir en Angleterre. Ce ne fut qu'à 7h, qu'Hermione prit sa décision : elles devaient partir.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires étant donné qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien sorti et quitta sa chambre pour aller chercher sa fille mais s'arrêta quand elle vit Ron dormir avec ses enfants de chaque coté.

-Ils sont mignons ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Hermione se retourna et vit Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec cette valise Hermione. ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Viens on va prendre un café, proposa Harry.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et suivit le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? demanda Harry une fois à table.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

-Il est peut être temps que vous parliez tous les deux non ?

-C'est trop tard Harry, je l'ai trahi.

-Mais vous vous aimez, et l'amour passe au-dessus de tout ça.

-Je ne pense pas… et puis c'est trop tard…. Nous n'avons jamais su saisir notre chance.

-C'est peut être le bon moment.

-Je te répète que c'est trop tard. C'est Charly qui avait raison, j'aurais du refaire ma vie.

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait ?

-Parce qu'il fallait que je tourne la page, c'est fait maintenant.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Ron entra dans la pièce à moitié éveillé.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Ron s'installa à table et prit un café dans un silence pesant. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous manger, Hermione se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre quand Ron la héla.

-Il faut peut être qu'on parle non ?

Harry s'excusa et alla dans sa chambre.

-Oui, peut être !

-Viens on va aller dehors, dit Ron en prenant son manteau, Hermione fit de même et tout deux sortir.

Ils marchèrent assez longtemps dans la neige, Ron savait parfaitement où il devait l'emmener : devant le lac dans lequel ils aimaient se baigner et où Ron avait découvert les jolies formes de sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'ils étaient au bord du lac, Ron alla contre un chêne alors qu'Hermione était au bord du lac. Personne n'osait dire le premier mot.

-Pourquoi Hermione ? commença Ron

Hermione ferma les yeux, dieu qu'elle redoutait cette discussion.

-….Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles…je n'aurais jamais du

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé ?

-On avait dit que c'était pour une nuit et je ne voulais pas qu'on se sente gênés ensuite à chaque fois que l'on se verrait. Et puis il y avait Lavande, elle était enceinte.

-Lavande… dit il avec un sourire nerveux. Elle savait tout n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je lui avais tout avoué et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue te rejoindre.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit quand elle est partie.

-Elle voulait peut être te faire souffrir, comme elle a souffert ! dit-elle.

-Tu crois qu'elle a beaucoup souffert ? demanda Ron perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quand je lui annoncé qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, elle n'a pas semblé surprise comme si elle s'y attendait.

-Tout le monde le savait sauf nous.

-Oui !!

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?

Hermione se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux

-Tu voulais quoi ? Que je revienne un mois plus tard en te disant "Coucou Ron, tu vas être papa… et au fait on a bien couché ensemble, il y a un mois".

Ron se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme et prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Tu aurais pu déjà revenir et peut être que Lavande aurait tout dit quand elle serait partie.

Hermione pleurait à chaude larme.

-Je ne pouvais pas, je lui avais promis de ne pas revenir… et puis, elle avait été plus rapide, c'était ma punition pour avoir pris autant de temps.

-Mais quand elle est partie, tu aurais pu revenir.

-Je ne l'ai appris que le mois dernier, je brulais toutes tes lettres et j'ai interdit à quiconque de parler de toi, dit elle en larme.

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Pardonne moi, demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, dit Ron en se détachant légèrement de la jeune femme afin de la regarder dans les yeux, je veux juste que tu me promettes que rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer !

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je vais finir mon année à Poudlard et… et après, je veux qu'on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble, à s'aimer comme des fous, enfin si tu le veux bien.

-Oui, murmura t'elle avant de l'embrasser.

Une fois leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ron reprit de celle de sa meilleure amie

-Je crois qu'on a du retard à rattraper dans ce domaine tu ne penses pas ?

Hermione lui sourit et recommença un baiser que Ron approfondit.

-Je t'aime ! murmura-t-il alors qu'ils étaient front contre front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! murmura-t-elle à son tour.

-Promets moi que rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, demanda Ron.

-Je te le promets, dit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

Nos deux tourtereaux restèrent quelques instants en tête-à-tête avant de se décider à rejoindre les enfants, cependant ils optèrent pour le chemin le plus long.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Liam et Lily se levèrent enfin.

-Joyeux Noël les enfants ! dit Harry alors qu'il rangeait la vaisselle.

-Joyeux Noël tonton.

-Joyeux Noël professeur.

-Lily, tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux.

-Je préfère vous appeler professeur.

-Très bien, dit Harry qui se souvenait qu'Hermione n'avait jamais put appeler Remus autrement que Professeur.

-Où est papa ? demanda Liam.

-Parti parler avec Hermione, dit Harry. Tiens les voilà d'ailleurs.

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et virent leurs parents revenir main dans la main et tellement amoureux.

-Félicitations Lily, tu l'as ta famille, pesta Liam contre sa petite sœur avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille qui ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, le suivit.

-C'est pas vrai ! dit Hermione en rentrant dans la maison.

-Si !

-Ok mais tu l'avais cherché, je t'avais dit d'aller la rejoindre.

-Mais moi c'est toi que je voulais.

-Voulais ?

-Viens là, dit Ron avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Hum hum !

-Harry ! dit Hermione assez gênée.

-Je vois que vous avez réglé vos problèmes !

-Parfaitement ! dit Ron en enlaçant Hermione.

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt… Oh, vous avez acheté des croissants, dit Harry en tendant les mains.

-C'est pour les enfants, dit Ron en empêchant Harry de les prendre.

-Même pas un pour moi, qui ai tout fait pour vous remettre ensemble.

-Mais si ! dit Hermione en lui en donnant un. Mais la prochaine fois Harry, ne prends pas dix ans, s'il te plait.

Harry les regarda, estomaqué, ils se foutaient de lui. Visiblement oui car ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

-Au fait, où sont les enfants ? demanda Hermione.

-Ils viennent juste de remonter dans leur chambre.

-Ils ont prit leurs petits déjeuners ?

-Pas encore.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la chambre des enfants.

-On peut entrer ? demanda Ron après avoir frappé à la porte.

Ils furent surpris de trouver les enfants recouchés.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Hermione.

Mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse, chacun alla voir son enfant.

-Bah alors bonhomme, tu veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

-Et toi ma puce ?

Voyant que sa mère était triste à cause de la situation, Lily se leva pour la suivre. Quant à Liam, il ne répondait toujours pas, Ron fut donc obligé de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire descendre.

-Lâches-moi !

-Et les cadeaux.

-Lâches-moi ! répéta-t-il.

Une fois arrivé devant le sapin de Noël, Ron lâcha son fils qui s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre.

-Liam ! s'emporta Ron.

-Ron, dit Hermione avec une voix apaisante, laisses-le.

-Mais….

-Il a besoin de temps, faut le comprendre. Je vais y aller.

Hermione embrassa Ron sur le front et quitta la pièce, laissant Lily seule avec Ron et Harry.

-Ca va ? demanda Ron.

Lily ne répondit rien et remonta elle aussi dans sa chambre.

Hermione venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Liam et s'approcha tout doucement de son lit.

-Tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous.

Liam ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos.

-Liam… dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du garçon mais il repoussa violemment sa main.

-Vous êtes contente de vous ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Hermione apeurée par la haine que l'enfant lui adressait.

-Vous l'avez récupéré !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

-Vous avez fait exprès de lui dire, pour qu'elle parte. C'est à cause de vous que ma mère nous abandonné. Vous êtes une garce.

Hermione encore sous le choc des paroles de l'enfant sortit de la pièce, elle en avait assez entendu. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle vit sa fille.

-Ca va maman ? demanda Lily qui voyait bien que sa mère était choquée.

-Oui ! répondit elle avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-Je veux rentrer chez nous, maman.

-Moi aussi. Prépares tes affaires.

La jeune fille acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce où elle ignora son demi-frère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendait avec son sac sous le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Lily ? demanda Ron.

-On part.

-Comment ça vous partez ?

-On rentre chez nous, en Roumanie.

Ron regardait Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre le changement d'humeur d'Hermione et se précipita dans les escaliers.

De son coté, Harry enlaça Lily pour la réconforter.

-Hermione, dit timidement Ron en rentrant dans la chambre.

Ron l'entendit renifler, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

-C'est trop tard Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ?

-Nous deux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on construise quelque chose tous les deux, on a perdu trop de temps.

-Tu peux pas dire ça ! Au contraire, il faut qu'on le vive chaque jour pour rattraper tout ce qu'on a loupé.

-Ron…

-Chut, ne dis rien.

Ron l'embrassa.

-Laisse-moi te montrer qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione se délivra des bras de Ron et s'éloigna de lui.

-Ron n'empire pas tout.

-MAIS JE N'EMPIRE PAS TOUT, je te dis juste que j'ai passé ma vie à t'aimer et…. maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je ne veux plus passer une seule minute loin de toi, dit-il alors qu'il effleurait ses lèvres. Enfin, une fois que j'aurai fini l'année à Poudlard, reprit-il en s'éloignant du visage de sa femme mais Hermione le repoussa.

-C'est impossible Ron, on a des vies trop différentes, on chacun un enfant à élever et… on a laissé passer notre chance.

Ron s'écroula le long de la porte comme pour les enfermer à jamais dans un cocon.

-Ne me fais pas ça Mione, j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à essayer de vivre sans toi, grâce à Liam, j'ai tenu mais je ne suis pas bête, je sais qu'il va bientôt battre de ses propres ailes et à ce moment-là je serai seul et ma vie n'aura plus de sens.

Hermione alla s'accroupir près de son meilleur ami.

-Liam sera toujours là, et puis il y aura Lily, elle viendra te voir, dit elle en lui caressant le visage mais Ron agrippa brusquement sa main.

-C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, tu es ma vie, ma lumière.

-Arrêtes Ron, dit Hermione en larme, c'est trop tard.

-NON, en lui attrapant fortement le poignet. Je t'interdis de dire ça, il n'est jamais trop tard pour le grand amour.

-Lâches moi Ron, tu me fais mal, demanda Hermione qui essayait de se défaire de la poigne de Ron.

Ron la lâcha, confus, et se releva, les yeux embués.

-Excuse-moi, mais… je comprends pas, tout à l'heure, on faisait des projets d'avenir, je pensais enfin avoir le droit au bonheur et maintenant… tout est fini. Et je suppose qu'on ne se reverra plus non plus.

-Je pense que c'est mieux… pour nous deux.

Ron se dirigea alors vers la porte.

-Lorsque tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie… dis lui de profiter de cette chance et de vous rendre heureuses toi et Lily.

Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand il la referma et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime plus que tout ma petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dit il avant de l'embrasser passionnément, au point qu'Hermione ne put s'en défaire. Adieu, dit il avant de se diriger, une fois de plus, vers la porte.

-Ron, dit Hermione en l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Moi non plus, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, dit-elle bien que sa raison lui en voulait pour ses dernières paroles.

Ron rebroussa chemin et se jeta sur Hermione. Après un baiser tout aussi passionné que les précédents, Ron posa son front contre celui de sa compagne.

-Je t'aime et j'en crèverais de te perdre.

-Je ne peux pas

L'ex Auror prit possession des lèvres d'Hermione, si appétissantes à son goût et la déposa sur le lit.

-Reste, implora-t-il entre chaque baiser.

-… elle ne répondit pas

-Ne m'abandonnes pas une nouvelle fois, je ne survivrais pas sans toi.

Ron essaya de plaider sa cause avec de tendres baisers, et c'est à ce moment là que Lily entra dans la chambre.

-Tu es prête maman ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oh ! excusez-moi ! dit elle quand elle vit ses parents enlacés.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à la refermer quand Ron la héla.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

-Non…. Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à fermer sa porte

-Lily ? héla Hermione.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà redescendue. Hermione se précipita à sa suite.

-Lily !

-JE CROYAIS QU'ON DEVAIT PARTIR ! Tu n'es pas heureuse ici !

-Si ! Et toi, tu dois apprendre à connaître ton père.

-POURQUOI ? Pour qu'il me rende aussi malheureuse que tu l'as toujours été.

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse !

-Ah ouais ! C'est vrai, je t'ai toujours vu rayonnante de bonheur ! ironisa-t-elle.

-Lily, gronda Hermione

-Je ne veux pas rester ici ! s'écria-t-elle avant de quitter la maison.

-LILY !!!!!!!!

Ron qui avait participé à la discussion sortit précipitamment de la maison. Il fut amusé de retrouver sa fille dans son endroit favori.

-Tu es vraiment ma fille, dit Ron pour entamer la discussion.

-Pourquoi vous en doutiez ! demanda-t-elle méchamment.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-SI ! C'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire !

-Lily !

-Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! dit-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler. Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est trois à souffrir.

Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras sous une impulsion et la serra pour l'empêcher de se défaire de cette étreinte.

-Excuse-moi ! Mais ta mère et moi, on aimerait se donner une seconde chance. Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye d'être une famille.

Lily se dégagea des bras de son père et rentra dans la maison.

-Lily, dit Hermione quand sa fille revint dans sa maison.

-C'est bon, on reste, dit-elle amèrement avant de monter.

Hermione la suivit et attrapa la main de sa fille

-Viens-là ma chérie, dit elle en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Hermione fit asseoir sa fille sur le lit

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ca va !

-Cela a un rapport avec Liam ?

-Il boude, je crois qu'il pense que Mr Weasley va l'abandonner.

-Tu veux pas l'appeler papa ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Lily !!! sermonna Hermione

-Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-Je ne sais pas, je veux que tu sois heureuse c'est tout, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Je sais ma puce, merci.

De son coté, Ron décida de parler un peu avec son fils et entra dans la chambre de celui-ci.

-Arrêtes de bouder.

-…

-Liam.

Ron alla près de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Ca te dérange qu'Hermione et moi, nous soyons remis ensemble ?

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

-Justement non, j'aime Hermione mais je t'aime encore plus. J'espère juste de ne pas avoir à sacrifier mon amour pour Hermione parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette relation.

Liam regarda son père et vit de la tristesse.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux papa.

Ron attendrit par les paroles de son fils, l'enlaça.

-Je ne serais pas heureux bonhomme, on le sera : tous les quatre.

Liam se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

-Je veux pas que tu me laisses.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, au contraire, je veux te donner une maman, enfin si tu le veux.

Le petit garçon serra encore plus fort son père en haussant les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, Harry préparait le déjeuner dans la cuisine quand Charly arriva.

-Joyeux Noël !

-Tu as réussi à venir, dit-il.

-Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre je me suis dit, qu'il serait temps que je revienne voir mon frère et sa famille.

-Ouais, ils en ont bien besoin.

A ce même moment, Hermione et Lily descendirent. La jeune fille était folle de joie de retrouver son oncle.

-Tonton ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Ma petite fleur !

-En fait ce n'était pas pour rien que je t'appelais tonton Charly, dit la jeune fille une fois les retrouvailles passées.

-Non, dit-il, amusé, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue.

-Non, tu es la meilleure chose que tout ça m'apporte. Je suis contente d'être vraiment ta nièce.

-Moi aussi je suis fier d'être ton oncle, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron et Liam de descendre, le petit garçon alla rejoindre les bras de son oncle, ce qui émut Ron et Hermione : leurs enfants ensemble avec Charly.

**_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Petit jeu amoureux**

**

* * *

**

_J'ai fait un blog sur moi et pas seulement sur mes fics alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour_

_lien sur mon profil_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Petit jeu amoureux

**Et voilà, nos amoureux vont enfin passé en tête à tête**

**Que pensez vous qu'ils vont faire ???? Une partie d'échec ?**

**Laissez pleins de reviews.**

**Bisous chaton**

_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Petit jeu amoureux_

La journée se passa agréablement, les enfants ouvrirent enfin leurs cadeaux sous le regard de leurs parents qui étaient heureux de ce joli moment familial.

Après le dîner, Ron proposa très vite d'aller au lit.

-Et pourquoi irions-nous nous coucher ? demanda Harry amusé.

-La journée a été riche en évènements, se justifia Ron.

-Serais-tu pressé d'aller dormir ? demanda Charly, on ne te retient pas tu sais.

Ron rougit immédiatement et embrassa Hermione dans le cou. Les enfants se mirent à rire de la scène.

-Ah moins que tu ais besoin d'Hermione pour te border.

-Très marrant.

-Voyons Ron, ça nous dérange pas que toi et Hermione passiez la nuit ensemble, inutile de vous cacher.

Hermione vit bien que la situation dérangeait Ron, aussi elle décida d'intervenir.

-Moi non plus j'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir. Qui veux faire une partie d'échec ?

Ron la regarda avec instance.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie d'une partie d'échec ? insista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Super ! dit Harry, je vais chercher le jeu.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Bah on veut vous regarder, répondit il.

-Non ! dit Hermione, je ne préfère pas ! Je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps… et puis vous allez me déconcentrer.

-Ouais, dit Ron, il vaut mieux qu'on aille jouer dans ma chambre !

-Parfaitement, se précipita de dire Hermione qui se leva immédiatement suivi de Ron.

Harry et Charly s'amusèrent de voir Ron si heureux

-Bonne nuit les enfants ! dirent Ron et Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, bonne chance ! dit ironiquement Harry.

Les quatre couches-tard firent ensuite plusieurs parties de bataille explosive avant d'aller se coucher.

Ron emmena Hermione dans sa chambre.

-Et pourquoi pas ma chambre ? demanda Hermione.

-Je n'aime pas trop être dans la chambre de Ginny depuis….

La jeune femme caressa tendrement le visage de son bien aimé.

-Excuse-moi.

-Mione ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron étonné.

-Tu ne m'as appelé qu'une seule fois Mione et… c'était…

-Ah oui j'en ai quelques souvenirs… mais il faudrait quand même que tu me fasses un résumé de cette soirée… au cas où j'aurais oublié quelques évènements.

Ron se jeta sur la jeune femme et tous deux s'étendirent sur le lit. Après cinq minutes de doux baisers, Hermione posa son veto.

-Et notre partie d'échec ?

Ron la regarda étonné.

-Tu ne parlais pas sérieusement quand même.

-Si pourquoi ? demanda Hermione sérieusement.

Ces dernières paroles refroidirent immédiatement le rouquin qui se releva.

-Non je pensais que c'était un subterfuge pour qu'on soit tous les deux.

-Ben, on est tous les deux non ?

-Oui, maugréa Ron.

-Allez mon cœur, pour me faire plaisir ! supplia-t-elle.

-Mon cœur ? répéta-t-il étonné avant de revenir sur son amante afin qu'elle oublie tout de suite sa partie d'échec.

-Et notre partie d'échec ? demanda Hermione entre quelques baisers.

-Mione, on ne peut pas…

-Nan !!! dit Hermione en se dégageant des bras de son compagnon.

Ron se releva aussitôt.

-Très bien, accio jeu d'échec ! dit-il sèchement.

-Tu boudes !

-Non !

-Si tu boudes ! dit-elle amusée.

-Non, tu commences !

Hermione s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

-Alors si je gagne, je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi et vice versa ! dit-elle avant d'avancer sa première pièce.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Prépare-toi à perdre ma fille.

Chacun était attentif sur son jeu pour pouvoir gagner ;Hermione était, pour une fois, la plus proche de la victoire, mais on frappa à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Ron et Hermione virent apparaître leurs enfants mais aussi Charly et Harry qui voulaient vérifier l'activité des tourtereaux.

-Oui ? dit Ron.

-On voulait vous avertir qu'on allait se coucher, dit Liam.

-Bonne nuit ! dirent Ron et Hermione en regardant leurs enfants, heureux de les voir à nouveau si proches.

-Bonne nuit, répétèrent les enfants avant de fermer la porte.

Ron se replongea de nouveau sur la partie en cours après quelques minutes, il réussit à inverser la situation. C'était maintenant lui qui était à deux doigts de la victoire.

-Il commence à faire chaud, dit Hermione en enlevant son pull.

-Tu trouves ? dit Ron toujours aussi attentif.

-Oui, c'est _étouffant_, dit la jeune femme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ron releva la tête et vit sa compagne en soutien gorge, il se mit à rire.

-Oh non Miss Granger !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de manière innocente.

-Tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement.

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de me traiter de tricheuse ?

-Fais la maligne ! dit Ron amusé. Echec et mat !

-Ok !! Je m'avoue vaincu. Je suis toute à toi.

-Ah ouais, dit Ron en se laissant tomber, les mains derrière la tête, tu m'intéresses là !

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

-Je crois que tu as trop de vêtements !

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement en déboutonnant son jean.

-Oui, beaucoup trop !

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain.

-Ttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione en se retournant avec toujours son petit air malicieux.

-Tu peux te déshabiller devant moi.

-Tu crois ?

-On est plus à ça près ! dit-il, toujours aussi heureux du nouveau jeu qui se menait.

-Très bien, si tu insistes, dit Hermione en enlevant son pantalon la laissant dans ses sous-vêtements en dentelle.

-Très belle vue, dit Ron, mais tu n'as pas fini.

-Tout ? Mais que vais-je faire sans vêtement ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver.

-Ah ouais ! dit Hermione sensuellement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Ron jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à quatre pattes sur lui, quémandant un baiser.

-Tttttttttttttt, tu n'as pas finit de te dévêtir, dit Ron qui était amusé d'être enfin le maître du jeu.

-Et tu ne veux pas m'aider ? demanda t'elle.

Ron la regarda dans les yeux sérieusement comme apeuré tout d'un coup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione qui ne rigolait plus.

Ron effleura le ventre d'Hermione qui se blottit dans les bras de Ron.

-Je t'ai dans mes bras, dit il doucement, à moitié nue.

Il commençait à rougir.

-Je suis en train de réaliser un de mes fantasmes.

Hermione le regarda avec attention, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Ron puisse l'aimer autant.

-Il y a plus de douze ans, tu m'as offerte la plus belle nuit que j'ai vécue. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et dit à son oreille, j'ai envie qu'on recommence.

-Moi aussi, dit-il alors qu'il peinait à respirer.

-Je t'aime ! dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi mon amour ! dit Ron avant de prendre possession des lèvres humides d'Hermione, ses mains prirent également possession du corps de celle qui était la femme de sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce furent les lèvres de Ron qui réclamèrent la peau de la jeune femme mais Ron se stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

-Pour moi… c'est notre première fois.

-Ca te fait peur ?

-J'ai peur que tout s'arrête si…

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Tout ne fait que commencer mon amour.

Ces dernières paroles donnèrent le départ à une des plus belles nuits d'amour : une nuit pleine d'amour, de tendresse, de passion et de bonheur.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se laissa tomber sur Ron, épuisée mais tellement heureuse.

-Ca t'a rappelé quelques souvenirs ? demanda Hermione essoufflée.

-Oui… mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu me remémores tout ça.

-Pas ce soir, souffla-t-elle, tu m'as épuisée !

-Toi aussi !

Hermione et Ron s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-On ne se quittera plus jamais ? demanda Hermione.

-Plus jamais ! certifia t'il. On va vivre heureux tous les quatre.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-Je voudrais…

-Ron…. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione visiblement inquiète.

-J'aimerais qu'on ait un enfant.

-Ron… On vient tout juste de se retrouver et….

-Non, je veux dire pas tout de suite mais… j'aimerais qu'on ait un bébé qu'on élèverait tout les deux.

-Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

-Je veux tout faire avec toi, vivre avec toi, dormir avec toi, te faire l'amour, voyager, avoir une maison, un bébé… t'épouser….

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Et bien pour l'instant j'opte pour le « dormir avec toi », dit Hermione fatiguée.

-Tout à fait d'accord mon amour, dit Ron en l'embrassant sur le front tout aussi fatigué.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Visite surprise**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Visite surprise

**Et revoila un nouveau chapitre**

**Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine **

**Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, allez sur mon blog**

_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Visite surprise_

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était sur un petit nuage : elle était dans les bras de Ron, celui qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui lui redonnait enfin goût à la vie. Hermione se mit à le regarder, il avait tellement changé en étant toujours le même. Alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur les lèvres de son amant, une envie de l'embrasser la tourmenta et la jeune femme se laissa guider par son envie, ce qui réveilla Ron.

-Bonjour toi ! dit Ron

-Bien dormi ?

-J'ai rêvé que je te faisais l'amour…

-Tu es sur que c'était un rêve ? Attends, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, ça a commencé comme ça ! dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! dit-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de la jeune femme qui était aux anges.

Les deux amants se redécouvrirent une nouvelle fois et se félicitèrent de voir à quel point le bonheur était si simple.

Ils se recouchèrent si heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Charly était seul dans la cuisine, la maison dormait encore et l'aîné des Gryffondors appréciait ce moment où il pouvait se dire qu'il était le seul occupant. Il lui arrivait souvent de se lever très tôt pour profiter la maison quand il était enfant, sa mère était souvent la deuxième et ça lui permettait d'être chouchouté ou de parler sérieusement.

Alors que Charly buvait un café, il entendit un gros bruit.

-Tu es déjà levé Ron ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Quand Charly se retourna, la personne qui l'avait prise pour Ron se mit à crier.

-Charly, mon bébé !!!!!! dit Molly en se jetant sur son fils. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ! Tu es tout seul ? demanda précipitamment la matriarche Weasley.

-Maman, si tu ne me laisses pas te répondre, c'est pas la peine de me poser une question.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit-elle en enlaçant son fils. Mon bébé, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas serré dans tes bras.

-Maman, j'ai plus de quarante ans, alors les « mon bébé, » c'est pas un peu dépassé.

-Tu seras toujours mon bébé, dit Molly en caressant le visage de Charly.

-Tu veux un café Maman ?

-Oui mon grand.

Alors que Charly servait le café, Molly le regarda avec joie.

-Que fais-tu là ? Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

-Ron avait besoin de me voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Molly.

-Rien de grave Maman, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je vais allez le voir.

-NON !

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches.

-Il dort et tu sais de quelle humeur il est quand on le réveille tôt le matin.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit elle en retournant s'asseoir. Hermione a toujours été la seule à pouvoir le réveiller.

Charly but une gorgée pour ne pas que sa mère voit son sourire.

De leur coté, Liam et Lily se réveillaient. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, l'ambiance était tendue entre eux. Les deux enfants se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les escaliers, ils entendirent une voix.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Lily.

-Mamie ! s'écria Liam en descendant précipitamment les escaliers.

-Mon bébé ! s'écria Molly en enlaçant son petit fils.

Lily, quant à elle, rebroussa chemin.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry alors qu'il la voyait dans les couloirs.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si !

Harry qui commençait à connaître la jeune fille, décida de la laisser seule, il faut dire que les deux derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion. Tandis qu'il s'approchait des escaliers, il reconnut la voix de celle qui était devenue sa mère de cœur et se frappa mentalement puis courut en direction de son ancienne chambre.

-Ron ! murmura-t-il assez fort en frappant à la porte. Ron tu dors ?

Ron ne dormait pas, il contemplait Hermione, son Hermione. Il réfléchissait aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés : il avait retrouvé Hermione, il était heureux avec elle, elle acceptait d'être une mère pour Liam et…il avait une fille.

-Ron ! insista Harry.

L'ancien Auror sortit du lit sans réveiller Hermione, mit un caleçon et alla rejoindre son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il alors qu'il fermait la porte.

-Ta mère vient d'arriver !

-Quoi ???? Elle devait rentrer dans trois jours.

-Je sais. Et… Lily s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

-Elle s'est disputée avec Liam ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais… Ron, ta mère est là.

-Ok j'arrive, je réveille Hermione et on descend.

Harry adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Ron rentra tout doucement dans la chambre et se coucha près d'Hermione.

-Mione, il faut se réveiller, dit-il entre de doux baisers.

-Mmmm, deux minutes, marmonna-t-elle.

-Mione, il faut vraiment se lever.

-Deux minutes.

Ron la regarda, et c'est lui qu'on disait ronchon au réveil. Il se mit à sourire : avec le coup qu'il lui réservait, en une minute elle serait levée et habillée.

-Mione, Maman va bientôt rentrer dans la chambre.

-QUOI ? sursauta Hermione, où sont mes affaires, dit-elle en quittant les draps.

Ron était assis sur son lit, amusé par l'excitation de sa bien-aimée.

-Ron… Où est mon T-shirt, Ron… Tu te bouges.

Le jeune homme se leva, attrapa ledit T-shirt et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi.

-Ron, ta mère va arriver !

-Hermione, c'était une blague. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Maman est vraiment là mais, elle est dans la cuisine.

Hermione enlaça Ron.

-J'ai peur !

Ron l'embrassa sur le front.

-Elle va être folle de joie de te voir, mais il faut qu'on aille voir Lily.

-Lily ! dit Hermione en prenant le T-shirt des mains de Ron et en continuant de s'habiller.

Une fois habillée, Hermione ouvrit la porte.

-Mione ?

-Quoi ?

Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione avec hésitation.

-Je peux venir avec toi.

Hermione l'embrassa dans le cou et lui prit la main.

-Coucou ma puce ! dit Hermione à l'embrasure de la porte.

Lily sourit quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère mais ce sourire se dissipa quand elle vit son père. Hermione serra plus fermement la porte de la main de Ron et se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille.

-Tu n'es pas descendue ?

-Non ! Ils sont en famille, je ne vais pas les déranger.

-Lily, dit Ron, tu fais partie de cette famille.

La sentent gênée, Hermione demanda à Ron de les laisser seules. Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Ca va pas ma chérie ?

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-De tout, que tu me laisses, qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

-Pourquoi je te laisserais ?

-La maman de Liam aussi l'a abandonné pour un homme.

-Mais je ne suis pas la maman de Liam, et puis c'est avec ton père que je me suis mise….on veut former une famille… tous les quatre. Et je te promets qu'ils t'aimeront tous.

Lily se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu ais pas peur, c'est vrai que c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre à nous, et je te promets qu'on sera heureuses.

Hermione et sa fille restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant de se décider à descendre.

Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley étreignait sa petite famille.

-Mon bébé, s'écria-t-elle, en enlaçant le dernier de ses fils.

-Maman tu m'étouffes !

-Ah oui !

-Bien dormi ?

Ron commença à paniquer, sa mère serait-elle au courant de ses activités nocturnes, il regarda son frère et son ami mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas se moquer de lui.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

-Charly m'a dit que tu dormais.

-Ah oui, oui merci !

Molly passa en revu tout ses enfants y compris Harry quand Ron entendit les femmes de sa vie revenir.

-Maman, on a oublié de te dire qu'on avait des invités.

-Des invités ? Qui ? Je les connais ?

-Oui tu en connais une.

-Et c'est qui ?

Ron dirigea son regard vers les escaliers qu'Hermione descendait.

-Ma petite fille ! s'écria Molly heureuse.

-Bonjour Molly, dit Hermione fut prise dans les bras de la matriarche.

-Ma petite fille, dit en larme Molly, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-C'est fini, je suis là, répondit Hermione en séchant les larmes de celles qui avait toujours été sa seconde mère.

-Tu ne vas plus partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous promets de revenir souvent.

Lily, quant à elle, était restée dans les escaliers, émue par la situation.

-Ca va Lily ? demanda Ron au pied de l'escalier.

-Oui, répondit-elle craintive.

-Tu es prête ?

-J'ai un peu peur !

-Je m'en doute, répondit Ron amusé. Le tout c'est de bien respirer avant qu'elle t'étreigne.

Lily releva la tête et adressa un léger sourire à celui qui était devenu son père.

-Tu permets que je la garde pour moi, dit Ron en caressant la fossette que le sourire de Lily avait formé sur son visage, c'est le premier sourire que tu me fais depuis que tu sais que je suis ton père.

Aussitôt le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça pour redevenir impassible. A ce même moment, Hermione commençait à présenter sa fille.

-Molly je vous présente….

-Lily je suppose ? Liam m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle, je le suspecte d'en être amoureux, murmura la matriarche à l'oreille d'Hermione.

_J'espère pas_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Molly prit la petite fille dans les bras.

-Lily, c'est une joie de te rencontrer, Liam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Lily posa un coup d'œil sur son ami, qui semblait nerveux.

-Maman…

Molly regarda Ron tout en tenant le visage de Lily dans ses mains.

-Elle s'appelle Molly…. Comme sa grand-mère.

Molly regarda sa petite fille avant que ses jambes s'affaiblissent.

-MAMAN ! s'écrièrent Charly et Ron qui la rattrapèrent à temps et l'installèrent sur chaise.

Lily, quant à elle, se recula, sous le choc du malaise de cette femme que tout le monde disait forte.

-Molly ça va ? demanda Hermione, en lui apportant un verre d'eau.

-Une petite fille ! dit Molly en larmes, j'ai une petite fille.

-Oui Molly, une petite fille.

La matriarche chercha des yeux de sa petite fille et lui tendit les bras, Lily, craintive, accepta la proposition de sa grand-mère.

-Liam, appela également Molly, viens mon bonhomme.

Le garçon obéit.

-Mes petits enfants, dit-elle en larmes, mes petits enfants.

Hermione, tout aussi touchée, alla se blottir dans les bras de Ron.

-Merci, dit Molly alors que la tête de ses petits enfants était collée à la sienne.

-De quoi maman ?

-De m'offrir une nouvelle famille, tu vas avoir une maman, dit-elle en regardant Liam et toi un papa, des tontons, des cousins….

-Et une grand-mère, poursuivit Hermione.

Tout le monde semblait être heureux sauf Lily qui n'était pas habituée qu'une inconnue l'enlace à ce point, grand-mère ou pas.

Molly s'affaira alors aux fourneaux pendant que les enfants allèrent faire leur devoir. Hermione alla chercher ses affaires de toilettes dans sa chambre pour aller prendre sa douche.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite douche moi aussi, dit Ron en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Et bien il faudra que tu attendes ton tour, je passe avant, dit Hermione qui essayait de rester le plus indifférente aux doux baisers de son amant.

-Je pourrais peut être la prendre en même temps que toi ? tenta Ron.

Hermione fit un large sourire.

-C'est vrai que cela ferait une économie d'eau…. Mais je suis assez pudique.

-Ah la menteuse, tu n'étais pas pudique hier quand tu as exhibée ta poitrine pour m'amadouer.

-Moi ?

-Allez-y Miss Granger, continuez votre petit jeu.

-Parfaitement Ronald, dit Hermione en appuyant sur le prénom du jeune homme.

-Alors on prend cette petite douche à deux ?

Hermione l'embrassa pour seule réponse.

D'un autre côté, la chambre des enfants était silencieuse. Personne n'osait parler de leur lien de parenté. Lily avait remarqué la distance de Liam depuis Noël.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Lily quand elle entendit son frère souffler sur son devoir.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir et quitta la chambre sous la tristesse de sa sœur. La jeune fille, qui lisait un livre, le posa et se cacha sous ses draps.

-Papa ? demanda Liam quand il vit son père et Hermione se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

Hermione les laissa quand elle vit que l'enfant ne parlerait pas devant elle.

-Alors ?

-J'ai du mal avec mon devoir contre les forces du mal.

-Tu peux pas demander à ta sœur ?

Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement face aux dires de son père et répliqua aussitôt.

-C'est ta fille mais c'est pas ma sœur

Liam préféra quitter la maison sous les regards de sa grand-mère qui voyait que son petit fils chéri n'allait pas bien.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Molly en s'asseyant près de son fils.

-Bien mamie ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu en as l'air en tout cas, ironisa-t-elle. Dis-moi tout, mon cœur, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

-C'est rien, il faut me juste du temps.

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Tu me promets de rien dire ?

-Promis.

-J'ai toujours cru que maman était partie parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais en fait c'est parce que papa l'aimait pas, s'il l'avait aimé, elle ne serait peut être pas partie.

Molly enlaça son petit fils.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tes parents étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-MAIS AVEC HERMIONE SI ! s'emporta le jeune homme qui retourna dans sa chambre.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Liam était en colère.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ? demanda-t-il à Lily

-….

-CASSE-TOI, C'EST MA CHAMBRE.

Ron et Hermione, qui sortaient de la salle de bain, furent surpris par le vacarme venant de la chambre des enfants, alors que Ron entrait dans la chambre, Lily en sortait et rentra en collision avec le torse de son père.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron

-Rien, grogna Liam.

-Lily ?

-Y a rien, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es sure ?

-Mais oui c'est bon, elle va bien TA fille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Liam préféra garder le silence.

-Liam je voudrais une réponse.

Hermione préféra s'éclipser avec sa fille pour laisser les deux hommes seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Liam ? demanda plus sereinement Ron en asseyant sur le lit de son fils.

-…

-Liam, si tu me parles pas comment veux tu que je sache.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la chambre mais Ron le rattrapa.

-Liam.

-Lâche-moi, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de ta fille.

L'enfant fila dans le grenier.

-LIAM.

-RON.

Le rouquin s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione

-QUOI ?

-Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul.

Ron alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Il souffre, dit-il en larmes.

-Ca se comprend, moi aussi j'aurais du mal à assimiler que j'ai une sœur du même âge.

Le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa à table. Dix minutes plus tard, Liam n'était toujours descendu. Ron prit son assiette ainsi que celle de son fils et se dirigea vers le grenier.

L'ambiance était tendue et Hermione vit que sa fille allait mal, d'ailleurs, elle mangea très peu. Quand ils quittèrent la table, Lily annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, Hermione la suivit. Elle trouva sa fille prête à se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

-Coucou ma puce.

La jeune fille adressa un faible sourire à sa mère et se coucha.

-Alors elle va comment ma petite fille chérie ? demanda Hermione en se couchant près de sa fille qui se blottit dans ses bras. C'est pas facile en ce moment.

La jeune fille craqua.

-Il me déteste, il ne veut pas que je sois sa sœur, alors je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon frère non plus, ni qu'il soit mon père. Tu peux lui dire ?

Hermione acquiesça et l'embrassa, Lily s'endormit ensuite dans les bras de sa mère qui quitta la chambre une fois que l'enfant dormait. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle croisa Liam.

-Bonne nuit Liam.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit l'enfant avec un doux sourire qui, Hermione le savait, était forcé.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : De jolis amoureux **


	10. Chapitre 10 : La détresse de Lily

**et oui je sais, je n'ai pas posté mais avec mes partiels, j'ai épuisé mon stock et en ce moment, je traverse une période de grande fatigue alors je m'en excuse mais il n'y aura certainement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, un tous les deux semaines c'est tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire en ce moment **

**Je posterais tout de meme le tourbillon de la vie et Moi, ma femme et son esclave car j'ai déja écrit ces chapitres.**

**Excusez moi, gros bisous chaton**

_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La Détresse de Lily_

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Hermione trouva un Ron assez mélancolique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Je t'attendais.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Ca va ?

-Mmmmm, acquiesça-t-il, tu n'aimerais pas qu'on aille dans ma chambre.

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi dormirais-je dans ta chambre ?

-Je ne pensais pas à dormir, répondit-il.

-Je ne pense pas que Molly accepterait.

-Elle n'en saura rien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-On est adulte Ron et parents… nous devons respecter les règles.

-S'il te plait, implora-t-il.

-Non.

-Si.

-NON.

-SI.

-J'ai dit NON Ronald.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Ron décida de jouer le tout pour le tout ; il prit la main d'Hermione et la força à le suivre. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Molly.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en essayant d'arrêter le jeune homme, Ron ?

Le rouquin frappa à la porte et Molly apparut.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a les enfants ? Ce sont les petits ?

-Non maman, c'est Hermione.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ?

-Rien Molly, dit Hermione en essayant de le retenir.

-Maman, dit sérieusement Ron.

-Oui mon fils.

Hermione déclara forfait et alla se cacher dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ?

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain honteux de sa demande mais se lança tout de même.

-Tu as remarqué qu'Hermione et moi, on… on s'est enfin trouvé.

-Oui, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir repartir à Poudlard et….

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la matriarche.

-Serais-tu en train de me demander la permission pour partager la chambre de la mère de ma petite fille ?

-Oui, répondit honteusement Ron.

Molly s'écroula de rire.

-Vas la retrouver ton Hermione, mais ne faîtes pas de bêtises.

-Je ne te promets rien, dit Ron en partant rejoindre sa belle.

La matriarche voulut répliquer mais elle se retint, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait elle pas vu aussi heureux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il trouva Hermione couchée dans le canapé, la tête enfuit dans un coussin.

-Mione.

-Tu lui as pas demandé n'est-ce pas ?

Amusé, Ron s'accroupit près du canapé.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit air d'enfant battu.

-On doit pas faire de bêtise, répondit Ron.

-Je te promets rien, dit Hermione avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.

-Mione, tenta Ron entre deux baisers, tu… préfères… pas… aller… dans… la…chambre ?

-Pas le courage, à moins que monsieur veuille bien me porter ?

Ron la prit dans ses bras et se releva pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient tous les deux le Nirvana, nos deux amants se murmurèrent un Je t'aime. Avant de s'enlacer tendrement.

-J'ai promis à Liam qu'on irait sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les deux demain, dit Ron alors qu'il discutait avec Hermione.

-J'ai promis la même chose à Lily mais on ira du coté moldu.

-On pourrait y aller tous les quatre.

-Je ne pense pas, ils ont besoin de nous.

-Je sais, dit Ron avec de la tristesse dans sa voix, mon fils souffre de cette situation, il lui faut du temps.

-On lui en laissera, acquiesça Hermione avant de l'embrasser, on a toute la vie devant nous.

Le lendemain fut placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur, malgré le fait que ce soit l'avant dernier jour des vacances : Ron et Liam passèrent la journée sur le chemin de Traverse et Hermione et Lily du coté moldu.

Quand Lily revint, elle se jeta sur son oncle Charly.

-Regarde tonton ce que maman m'a acheté, dit-elle en montrant les vêtements tout juste acquis.

-Et bien dis donc, tu vas être ravissante avec tout ça, répondit Molly que Lily n'avait pas encore remarqué.

La jeune fille perdit aussi sa joie de vivre, s'excusa et alla se terrer dans la chambre de sa mère.

Ce fut Hermione qui la trouva un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ma puce ?

-Je peux rester ici ? J'ai envie d'être seule.

-Tu veux parler ?

-NON !

-Ok, dit Hermione qui avait comprit le message, je te laisse.

Lily alla alors se coucher dans le lit de sa mère mais elle fut de nouveau rejointe par quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma petite fleur, tu allais bien et tout d'un coup on dirait qu'un épouvantard vient de passer.

La jeune fille se releva et alla se blottir dans les bras de son confident.

-Ma mère est si terrible que ça ?

-Non ! …. Mais ….

-Mais c'est la grand-mère de Liam.

-Oui, il pense déjà que je veux lui voler son père alors si les autres s'y mettent.

Charly l'embrassa sur le front et fit asseoir sa nièce sur le lit.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse d'être une Weasley.

-Je suis une Granger, et si c'est comme ça que Liam m'aime alors je veux rester une Granger.

-Tu es prête à te sacrifier ?

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice que de vouloir le bonheur de son meilleur ami.

-Ton frère !

-MON AMI ! s'écria-t-elle en larme.

-Ok, dit Charly en la consolant. Sèche tes larmes.

-Je ne veux pas de monsieur Weasley comme père, pourquoi ça pourrait pas être toi mon père, tout le monde serait content si j'étais ta fille.

-Tu crois vraiment que ton père et ta mère seraient d'accord ?

-Je porterais quand même le nom de Weasley, où serait le problème ?

-Lily, je suis ton oncle.

-NON ! C'est toi mon père, dit-elle en larme, c'est toi qui m'a élevé.

Charly la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis peut-être celui qui t'a élevé mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné la vie.

-Si, c'est toi mon père.

-NON LILY, s'emporta Charly, tu es la fille de mon frère. Tu n'as qu'un père et c'est Ron.

La jeune fille, sous le choc de la colère de son oncle, se mit à pleurer.

-Excuse-moi, c'est fini.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux rentrer en Roumanie, c'est maman qui a raison, j'aurais du aller à Durmstrang, je veux aller à Durmstrang. Allons voir monsieur Potter pour qu'il me transfert là bas, s'il te plait tonton.

Charly la prit dans ses bras et s'assied sur le lit.

-Tu es fatigué Lily, il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

-Je veux pas dormir avec Liam.

-Tu vas dormir ici, ta maman ne se sert pas de sa chambre.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

-Elle est heureuse ?

-Tu en doutes ? demanda-t-il en la berçant.

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire, elle est belle quand elle sourit ma maman.

-Allez dors ma petite fleur.

Charly se dirigeait vers la porte quand sa nièce le héla.

-Tonton.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me raconter une histoire de dragons.

Le rouquin sourit et retourna près de sa nièce.

De son coté, Ron et Liam rentrèrent également de leur journée.

-Regarde mamie, papa m'a acheté un balai, dit Liam en montrant son cadeau.

-Tu me promets de faire attention.

-Promis mamie.

-Bon je vais l'essayer, dit Liam.

-Tu devrais demander à Harry de venir avec toi, proposa Ron.

-Ouais super. Tonton ? Tonton ?

Alors que Liam cherchait Harry, Ron sentit l'odeur d'Hermione.

-Coucou toi, dit Ron avant d'embrasser Hermione mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire. J'ai pas le droit à un bisou.

-Un balai Ron ? Mais c'est dangereux.

-Il a eu des cours, et c'est pas la première fois qu'il en fait.

-C'est quand même dangereux, imagine qu'il tombe.

-Et bien maman sera là pour le soigner.

-Oui Ron ne t'inquiète pas, dit Molly qui entendait la conversation.

-Eeeeeee, maman, dit Ron gêné, je parlais d'Hermione.

Molly lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, de toute façon je préfère le rôle de grand-mère qui pardonne tout.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire avant que Ron n'aille poser un baiser dans le cou de sa belle.

-Et si on allait faire une sieste ? proposa-t-il.

-Ron, on mange dans une heure.

-On aura largement le temps, dit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione pour la conduire à l'étage.

Alors que Ron et Hermione débutaient leurs ébats, Charly vint les interrompre.

-QUOI ? s'écria Ron alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte à son frère.

-Je voudrais parler à Hermione seule.

Il chercha la jeune femme et poursuivit.

-C'est au sujet de Lily.

Ron boucha la vue de la jeune femme.

-Vas-y, on t'écoute.

-Je préfère parler à Hermione… seulement à Hermione.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu peux nous laisser ?

Ron lui adressa un regard noir et parti sans demander son reste. Hermione, quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle va mal, très mal.

-J'imagine.

-NON TU N'IMAGINES PAS ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage et releva le visage pour faire face à son ami. Elle le connaissait, s'il s'emportait, c'est que le cas était grave.

-Elle m'a demandé d'être son père.

-QUOI ? MAIS ELLE A DEJA UN PERE ?

-Oui mais avec ce père, elle a un frère, un frère qui ne veut pas de sœur, mais peut-être qu'une cousine, oui.

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Charly.

-On va jamais y arriver.

-Mais si, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione sécha ses larmes.

-Je vais allez la voir.

-Elle dort !

-Il faut que je la vois quand même.

-D'accord, elle est dans ta chambre, approuva Charly en lui frottant le dos. Moi, je vais aller parler à Ron, il est temps que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux.

La jeune femme approuva et sortit de la chambre, suivit de Charly.

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa fille, s'approcha doucement et se mit à lui caresser le visage.

-Ma petite chérie, tu en vois de toutes les couleurs en ce moment. Que dois-je faire ma puce ? Dois-je quitter ton père afin de te rendre ton doux sourire ?

A ce même moment, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

-Maman, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Charly m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien.

-C'est rien, dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mon bébé veut un gros câlin.

La fillette adressa un sourire taquin et se remit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.

-Je suis contente de te voir heureuse.

-Je serais vraiment heureuse quand tu le seras toi.

Elle acquiesça et s'endormit dans les bras réconfortants de sa maman.

* * *

**Pas de titre du prochain chapitre car je n'ai pas finit de l'ecrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le posterais rapidement.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des vacances en famille

**Et oui je sais ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais bon les études en priorités.  
Je peux tout de même vous dire que deux chapitres sont déja écrits (et oui mon esprit à cogiter ce week end alors je vais reprendre un rythme normal)  
La fic arrive à sa fin, je pense qu'il me reste 2 ou peut etre 3 chapitres à écrire.  
laissez des reviews  
bisous chaton

* * *

**

_Chapitre 11 : Des vacances en famille_

Charly trouva Ron près de son arbre fétiche.

-R..

-TAIS-TOI ! cracha-t-il

-Je voulais t'expliquer avec….

-TAIS-TOI ! le coupa Ron, de la rage dans les yeux. C'EST MA FILLE, LA MIENNE, PAS LA TIENNE ! s'écria Ron en l'attrapant à la gorge.

-Je le sais, répondit-il d'une voix apaisante. Ron lâche-moi, je suis et je resterais tonton Charly.

Ron lâcha son ainé et se laissa tomber le long de l'arbre

-Pourquoi c'est si dur d'être heureux ?

-C'est pas dur Ron, C'est juste qu'avec Hermione, vous n'avez pas choisi le chemin le plus court. Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tout s'arrangera.

-Quand ? QUAND ?

Charly alla s'installer à coté de son frère

-Quand chacun aura trouvé sa place.

-Et pourquoi c'est si dur à chacun de trouver sa place ? C'est pas moldu quand même, Liam a enfin la mère qu'il mérite et moi je peux enfin vivre avec les trois amours de ma vie.

-Ron, il faut que tu lui laisses du temps, simplement du temps. De nombreuses familles se recomposent, c'est pas facile tous les jours mais le temps résout tous les problèmes.

-Ouais, dit Ron perdu dans ses pensées, si tu le dis.

Les frères Weasley restèrent une bonne demi-heure dehors à parler de Lily, Ron voulait la connaître mais n'osait pas demander à Hermione.

-Et quand elle avait deux ans, l'informa Charly, je l'ai emmené voir des dragons et ç'a été un vrai coup de foudre pour elle, depuis, dès qu'elle a un moment de libre, elle veut que je l'emmène les voir. Et le jour de son dixième anniversaire, un œuf a éclos alors on a décidé de baptiser la bébé dragonne Lily Fleur. Elle allait la voir au moins une fois par semaine mais si Hermione ne lui interdisait pas elle aurait été la voir tous les jours. D'ailleurs elle me demande toujours de ses nouvelles.

A ce même moment, Ron eut une idée, alors qu'il allait en parler à son frère, il vit son fils arriver.

-Mamie a dit qu'on devait venir manger et que si dans cinq minutes on était pas à table, elle m'était le dîner à la poubelle.

Ron et Charly se regardèrent et se levèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils ne virent qu'Hermione et Molly.

-Harry et Lily ne mangent pas ?

-Harry a du retourner à Poudlard et ne pense pas revenir et Lily est partie dormir…. Dans la chambre de Ginny, préféra rajouter Hermione.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. En plus, Liam était tout content car il était entre son père et son oncle qui faisait tout pour l'empêcher de manger. A un moment, Molly commença à se fâcher.

-Les garçons, si vous n'arrêtez pas, vous serez privés de dessert.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et continuèrent leurs bêtises. La matriarche leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon.

-Ron ? Appela Hermione.

-Oui ? dit l'ancien auror en relevant la tête de son assiette.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas _immédiatement_, tu n'auras pas de dessert.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Ron se reprit.

-Bon Liam, tu manges ton repas et tu arrêtes de jouer.

L'enfant et son oncle se mirent à rire.

-Et pourquoi ? On a rien a gagné, nous, dirent-ils.

-Parce que je suis ton père.

-Oh, tu fais très peur Papa, se moqua Liam.

-Oui, et bien fini ton assiette avant que je me fâche.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de la finir ? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Et bien si tu ne veux pas la finir…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase et attrapa son fils tout en lui bloquant les bras.

-On te la fera manger quand même, dit-il. Hermione, tu veux bien m'aider à faire manger ce grand garçon ?

Hermione s'approcha et s'installa près de Liam, celui-ci fit un large sourire, prévenante, Hermione se jeta un sort a elle-même.

-N'y compte même pas, Lily me l'a déjà fait.

Bien que prévenu, Liam voulu tout de même essayer et, alors qu'il avalait ce qu'Hermione lui tendait, il recracha une bouchée qui contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne se finit pas sur le visage de sa "belle mère" mais eut un effet boomerang et finit sur son visage à lui.

-Je t'avais prévenue, répondit Hermione, hilare ainsi que Ron et Charly, mais ce qui surprit la plus ce fut Liam qui se mit à rire à son tour. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur même si Ron s'éclipsa. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione se retira elle aussi pour laissez neveu et oncle ensemble.

Quand Ron rentra, tard le soir, il n'osa pas réveiller sa compagne mais la jeune femme ne dormait pas.

-Tu étais où ?

-Parti vous préparer une surprise.

-Ah ah, dit Hermione en enlaçant Ron, et c'est quoi ?

-Il faudra patienter jusqu'à demain.

-Dis-moi, supplia-t-elle en l'embrassant pour le faire avouer.

-Non, réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers, je peux juste te dire qu'il faudra se lever tôt et que ça devra redonner le sourire à notre fille.

-Notre fille, répéta Hermione émue, c'est la première fois que tu appelles Lily ainsi.

Ron l'embrassa et l'enlaça.

-Et c'est pas la dernière mon amour.

Hermione se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son amant avant de s'endormir.

Ron se leva aux alentours de cinq heures pour préparer le petit déjeuner à sa petite famille, et une fois qu'il fut prêt, il alla réveiller Hermione.

-Coucou mon amour, il faut se réveiller, ta surprise t'attend.

Hermione se réveilla durement en tendant les bras pour réclamer un bisou.

-Si tu veux ta surprise, il va falloir réveiller les enfants.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement mais ne bougeait pas des bras de son amant qui se releva doucement.

-Allez ma chérie, le petit déjeuner t'attend.

Hermione regarda le réveil.

-Ron, grogna-t-elle, il est cinq heures et demi.

-Oui ma chérie, on a de la route. Allez lèves-toi, dit-il en l'embrassant, il y a encore les enfants à réveiller.

A contrecœur, la jeune femme se leva et alla réveiller sa fille pendant que son compagnon faisait de même avec son fils.

A sept heures, toute la petite famille ainsi que Charly étaient au ministère pour pouvoir prendre un portoloin.

-M. Weasley, vous êtes à l'heure.

Toute la petite famille se mit autour d'un livre et fut aspirée par l'objet. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lily comprit tout de suite où ils avaient atterri grâce aux panneaux.

-On est en Roumanie ? demanda-t-elle toute joyeuse.

-Oui ! Répondit fièrement Ron.

L'enfant se jeta à son cou.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, répondit-il ému par les paroles de sa fille.

-Charly m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un à nous présenter.

-Lily Fleur ! On va aller la voir.

Hermione bien que sceptique par cette idée, vit que Liam était également enchanté par cette nouvelle.

-On y va maintenant, pressa Lily.

-Je vais vous y emmener, proposa Charly, je pense que vos parents ont un autre projet en tête.

Voyant leurs parents gênés, les enfants partirent avec leur oncle. Ron enlaça alors Hermione.

-Et nous qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il en embrassant Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle malicieusement. Pourquoi tu as une petite idée ?

-Oui, mais il nous faudrait un lit, tu dois en avoir un ici ?

Hermione fit la moue.

-Tu es venue, juste pour dormir dans mon lit ?

-Mais non, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. Avec toi dans mon lit, je pense à autre chose qu'à mon sommeil.

Les deux amants partirent main dans la main vers la maison d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la demeure des Granger, Hermione fit une visite éclaire de la maison et finit par la chambre dans laquelle ils s'éternisèrent. Aux environs de onze heures, Ron réveilla Hermione de la plus douce façon qu'il connaissait : de tendres baisers.

-Allez marmotte, faut se lever

-Non, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Allez debout, les enfants nous attendent

Hermione s'assied.

-Quelle idée de les emmener voir les dragons.

-Ecoute, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à Lily.

Hermione sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air heureuse, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

-Et puis Liam n'en a vu qu'une seule fois et il avait quatre ans alors….

Hermione se leva du lit, fila vers la salle de bain et n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard.

-Sympa, maugréa Ron, tu aurais pu me demander si j'étais intéressé ?

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

-Si tu crois que je suis si influençable.

Hermione recommença ses élans de tendresse quand elle fut freinée par Ron.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?

-Hermione ! la réprimanda-t-il.

-Je déteste ces petites bêtes-là. Depuis qu'Harry….

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais tout va bien et puis je ne pense pas que Charly va les emmener vers les plus féroces.

-Non, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front.

-Alors tu vois, et maintenant nous allons rejoindre nos enfants.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Hermione se retourna.

-Dis-moi, quand tu dis nos enfants…. tu ne parles pas de Charly j'espère.

Ron pouffa de rire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'élevage, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent Lily et Charly.

-Où est Liam ? demanda Hermione craintive.

-Là-haut, répondit sa fille.

Hermione faillit faire une attaque quand elle le vit sur un magyar à pointe.

-Fais-le descendre, demanda-t-elle à Charly.

-Mais….

-FAIS LE DESCENDRE, ordonna-t-elle.

Charly rappela le dragon.

-Déjà ? demanda Liam déçu.

Hermione se jeta sur l'enfant.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle paniquée, tout en vérifiant qu'il n'ait aucune blessure.

-Oui c'est bon, maugréa-t-il, déçu que le vol n'ait duré que très peu de temps.

-Bon les enfants, on va manger proposa Ron pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Ron et Hermione avancèrent alors que les enfants trainaient. Quand ils furent assez loin, Lily prit son frère entre quatre yeux.

-Ecoute-moi bien, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle est avec ton père alors…

-Alors quoi ? demanda Liam avec un regard menaçant.

-Si jamais tu brises tout, je te le ferais payer.

Lily reprit alors sa marche, comme si de rien n'était. Liam, de son coté, ne supporta pas la remarque.

-C'est sûr que toi ça t'arrange, tu as _ton Papa_ et_ ta Maman_.

Lily, de plus en plus en colère, revint sur ses pas.

-Tu es vraiment con, tu ne comprends pas que toi aussi tu as tout à y gagner : ma mère veut devenir la tienne.

-J'ai déjà une mère, merci.

Lily voulut tout d'abord répliquer mais préféra se taire, il n'y avait pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Hermione, Liam préféra déjeuner chez son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione à sa fille.

-Rien, maugréa-t-elle.

-Lily….

-Rien, je te dis, s'emporta-t-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Quand Hermione l'appela pour manger, la fillette ne vint pas. En début d'après-midi, elle sortit en annonçant qu'elle passait l'après-midi avec sa meilleure amie. Liam passa la journée avec Charly, laissant Ron et Hermione de nouveau seuls mais ce ne fut pas le même programme que celui du matin. Ils passèrent l'après-midi enlacés, sans parler mais en se comprenant tout de même. Quand elle rentra dans la soirée, Lily semblait plus apaisée, quant à Liam, il resta chez Charly.

-Je pense que ce serait plus pratique si tu venais vivre en Angleterre, non ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient enlacés à Hermione, couchés dans leur lit, le lendemain matin.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien, pour les enfants, ils voudront peut-être voir leurs amis et puis il y a nos familles.

Hermione se leva et mit sa robe de chambre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Comment ça ? Tu préfères qu'on vive ici ?

La jeune femme s'assied sur le bord du lit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de parler d'un "on" en ce moment. ??????

-Comment ça ? Tu veux me quitter ?

-Oui…. Non…. Je ne sais pas… il faudrait qu'on prenne un peu de recul, les enfants souffrent et….

-Il leur faut juste un peu de temps, s'emporta Ron.

-Je ne pense pas. Je me suis toujours promise que le bonheur de ma fille passerait avant le mien.

-Mais….

Hermione posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

-Laissons passer un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ?

Hermione l'embrassa pour le rassurer et se laissa aller sous les caresses de son amant, dans quelques heures ils seraient de nouveau séparés.

En milieu de matinée, Ron, Liam et Lily étaient prêts à partir pour retourner à Poudlard. Hermione les embrassa et les vit partir loin d'elle.

Le soir, elle passa la soirée avec Charly.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Charly qui bien qu'Hermione était préoccupée.

-C'est rien.

-Pas à moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune femme se leva et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre.

-C'est Liam, je vois bien que quoi que je fasse, il me déteste.

-Il ne te déteste pas, il a juste peur.

-Peur ?

-Il s'est créé un monde, avec son entourage. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et tu verras tout s'arrangera.

Hermione, soulagée, alla se blottir dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Et voilà, ironisa-t-il, mon frère part et je redeviens ton préféré.

La jeune femme se détacha un peu.

-Je suis désolée mon cher, mais il y a des choses que je fais avec ton frère que je ne ferais pas avec toi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il faussement vexé. Tu vas voir.

Il lança à la jeune femme un oreiller qui sonna le départ d'une bataille qui rendit le sourire à Hermione.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le départ de Lily**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le départ de Lily

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre des bleus de la vie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai décidé d'abandonner un peu les parents pour m'occuper des enfants (et je ne vais pas etre tendre avec eux)**

**Aujourd 'hui c'est le tour de Lily.**

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai fait un blog sur mes fics, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, je poste des OS en avance et je vais peut etre faire des sondage sur mes prochaines fics.**

**Ah oui petit détail, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic !!**

**A la semaine prochaine chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : le départ de Lily_

Voilà déjà trois semaines que Lily était de retour à Poudlard.

Trois semaines qu'elle et Liam ne se parlaient plus. Ils trainaient tous les deux dans leur coin et se tenaient le plus éloigné de l'autre.

Ron, qui avait remarqué ce changement, en avait parlé avec ses enfants mais ceux-ci avaient tout de suite nié. Peiné par cette situation, il n'en avait pas averti Hermione de peur qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Ron essayait également de se rapprocher de sa fille mais celle-ci l'évitait dès que possible. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole, il préféra ne plus la déranger.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle se soit faite de nouveaux amis, Lily se sentait seule. En effet, les cousins de Liam avaient préféré rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec elle, car le garçon avait malencontreusement omis de préciser que Lily était sa demi-sœur. Lily passait donc ses journées avec des filles qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Elle avait voulu à plusieurs reprises écrire à sa mère pour qu'elle la change d'école mais se ravisait très vite de peur que cela n'enlève le joli sourire de sa maman.

Lily souffrait donc et personne ne le remarquait.

Un jour, alors que Ron faisait cours à ses enfants, une des amies de Lily n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Miss Williams ?

-Oui, demanda-t-elle avec humour.

-Cessez-immédiatement.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Vous serez obligée de venir une heure en retenue en ma compagnie.

-Hum !! J'en meurs d'envie

Ron qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de cette élève si assidue d'habitude décida de sévir.

-Très bien, vous resterez à la fin de mes cours pour qu'on discute tous les deux.

-Je n'attends que ça, continua-t-elle alors que Ron poursuivit son cours.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, l'élève dissipée resta avec son professeur.

-Assieds-toi, demanda-t-il en lui montrant une chaise. Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe, reprit-il après s'être installé sur le bord de son bureau. D'habitude tu es assidue et aujourd'hui… tu nous fais ta comédie.

-C'est Lily, elle se fait du mal, révéla la jeune Williams, redevenue soudain plus sérieuse.

A ces dernières paroles, Ron se releva et s'approcha de son élève.

-Comment ça elle se fait du mal ?

-Et bien, depuis la rentrée, elle se lève plus tôt et prend sa douche avant qu'on ne se réveille. Et le soir, elle se couche toujours avant ou après nous. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant ce matin.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

-Je me suis réveillée très tôt, j'ai voulu aller prendre une douche et je l'ai vu…en train de se taillader un bras.

-QUOI ?

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Elle avait aussi des entailles sur l'autre bras et sur le ventre.

Ron sous le choc, se laissa tomber sur le bureau. L'élève se rapprocha.

-Professeur, vous allez bien ?

-O…oui, répondit-il hésitant. Il faut que je parle à Lily.

-Ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit, commençait à paniquer la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Après quelques minutes, Ron semblait aller mieux.

-Et en ce qui concerne ma retenue, car moi j'ai fait ça pour vous parler.

Ron se mit à sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est enlevée, et si on te demande pourquoi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'avais trop peur que tu me sautes dessus pendant ce temps et que j'avais trop pitié pour infliger ce calvaire à Rogue.

La fillette qui était encore tendue par la détresse de son amie, se mit à rire, elle embrassa furtivement Ron sur la joue et quitta la classe.

Aux environs de dix-neuf heures, Lily fut convoquée dans le bureau de son père.

-Ah Lily, dit Ron alors qu'elle rentrait. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeau à Noël alors que tu es, avec ton frère, un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie m'ait fait.

Ron tendit un sac à la fillette.

-Tiens, joyeux noël en retard.

Lily ouvrit le sac et vit un joli petit gilet.

-Essaye que je vois si c'est ta taille, proposa calmement Ron.

-Non c'est bon, c'est ma taille.

-Mais essaye-le, que je vois si ça te va bien.

-Je le porterais demain comme ça vous verrez.

-Mais non c'est idiot, tu n'en as que pour quelques minutes.

-J'ai dis non.

Lily prit son gilet et s'apprêtait à quitter la classe quand Ron la rattrapa par le bras.

-Vous me faîtes mal.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer ce gilet ?

-Parce que je ne mets pas nue devant des inconnus.

-Lily tu as un tee-shirt dessous.

-Même.

-Lily, enlève ce pull.

-Quoi ?

-Enlève-moi ce pull.

-NON.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses que tu veux me cacher ? demanda Ron en colère.

Lily se mit à pleurer et s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

-C'est trop dur.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux de voir tant de douleur sur le visage de sa fille.

-De vivre comme ça, sachant qu'il me déteste, je veux pas que vous soyez mon père, je veux retrouver l'ancien William, je veux rentrer chez moi…. en Roumanie.

Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras et la consola. Une fois que celle-ci fut apaisée, il la posa sur la table.

-Montre-moi tes bras.

Lily refusa.

-Lily, montre-moi tes bras, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

La fillette céda et retroussa ses manches. Ron fut effaré par le nombre d'entailles présentes sur les bras de sa fille.

-Et peux-tu me montrer ton ventre maintenant ?

Lily ne fut même pas étonnée de cette requête et obtempéra. Ron la prit alors dans ses bras.

-On va aller voir madame Pomfresh, d'accord ?

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, implora Lily contre le torse de son père.

-On va prévenir ta mère, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, papa est là.

Ils quittèrent les appartements de Ron et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Hermione arriva cinq heures plus tard. Le hibou était à peine arrivé à bon port qu'elle avait demandé un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Quand elle eut rejoint sa fille, celle-ci rééditera sa demande qu'Hermione accepta. Elle s'entretint alors avec Harry pour le transfert scolaire et le lendemain, Lily faisait ses adieux à ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Ron attendait avec Hermione.

-Je pourrais venir vous voir cet été ?

-Tu pourras voir Lily quand tu veux mais pour nous, je préfère pas.

-QUOI ?

-Je t'avais prévenu, le bonheur de ma fille passe avant le mien, ma fille souffre à cause de moi alors je vais enrayer ce mal de la seule façon qui soit.

-En me quittant.

-Je suis désolée Ron, avoua-t-elle en fuyant son amant du regard.

-Désolée…. Moi aussi je le suis, j'espère juste que tu me laisseras être un père pour ma fille.

-Si elle souhaite te voir, je ne l'empêcherais pas…. Je souhaite juste que cela ne se fasse pas en ma présence.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer Lily arriva.

-C'est bon ma puce, tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui.

-Tu as dis au-revoir à ton frère ? demanda tout de même Ron.

-Non, répondit Lily, il n'est pas venu me voir.

Ron prit durement la nouvelle et se baissa.

-Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

-Oui, murmura Lily avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-Je t'aime ma petite fille.

-Je t'aime aussi papa.

Ron fut heureux d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa fille mais il était tellement triste de savoir qu'il allait la perdre.

-Tu prendras soin de ta maman.

-Promis.

-Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies un hibou et j'arrive d'accord.

-D'accord.

Alors que Ron profitait de ses derniers instants avec sa fille, un garçon regardait la scène du haut de sa tour.

-Tu ne vas pas lui dire au-revoir ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

L'enfant répondit non de la tête.

-Tu sais Liam c'est très dure de voir partir sa meilleure amie. Même si tu n'aimes pas le fait que Lily soit ta sœur, au fond de ton cœur, elle restera toujours ta meilleure amie.

-J'ai d'autres amis…. Avec qui je m'entends très bien.

-Sûrement, répondit calmement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait près sur un des lits du dortoir. Mais un jour, tu n'iras pas bien, tu voudras parler à quelqu'un et tu te diras que la seule personne à qui tu pourrais te confier c'est elle, mais ce sera trop tard, finit-il.

Liam le regardait et savait qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Hermione.

-Tu sais quand Hermione est partie, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. Avec elle, je pouvais parler de Ginny, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les autres qui souffraient autant sinon plus que moi.

L'enfant alla s'asseoir près de son parrain, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à accepter ta sœur mais excuse-toi auprès de ta meilleure amie.

Liam se leva doucement, puis tendit la main à son parrain.

Hermione et Lily s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à la grille ? demanda Ron.

Hermione, qui souffrait de cette séparation, demanda l'avis de sa fille, celle-ci prit les mains de ses parents et partit avec eux comme une vraie famille.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant les grilles de l'école, Lily entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Lily, Lily !

La fillette se retourna et vit avec surprise Liam arriver.

-Tu es venu me dire au-revoir ? demanda Lily avec beaucoup de mal.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été la joie ces derniers temps mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Le petit rouquin enlaça son amie qui l'enlaça à son tour.

-Que décides-tu ? demanda Hermione à sa fille une fois qu'elle fut séparée des bras de son frère.

Lily regarda son frère qui l'implorait du regard de rester. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle regarda sa mère hésitante.

-C'est ta décision Molly, mais si tu décides de rester, c'est jusqu'aux grandes vacances.

La fillette regarda son ami qui la suppliait toujours mentalement.

-Je vais rester, décida Lily cinq minutes plus tard. Je suis désolée maman de t'avoir dérangée.

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave ma puce, mais je veux que madame Pomfresh examine ton corps toutes les semaines.

-D'accord.

-Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu me préviens immédiatement.

-Promis.

Hermione embrassa à nouveau sa fille avant de la voir partir main dans la main avec son meilleur ami.

-Tu vois, tout s'arrange ! annonça Ron en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Rien n'est arrangé, répondit-elle en se détachant des bras de son amant.

-Quoi ?

-C'est d'une amie dont ton fils a besoin, pas d'une sœur.

-Mais il a enfin comprit qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il comprendra aussi qu'il a besoin de toi, dit-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Arrêtes Ron.

-Arrêtez quoi ?

-D'essayer de sauver ce qui ne pourra jamais marcher.

Ron la prit de ses bras et posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme.

-Ne m'abandonne pas mon amour.

-Je préfère qu'on prenne nos distances… pendant quelques temps pour voir l'évolution des rapports entre nos enfants.

Ron, désespéré, acquiesça.

Hermione l'embrassa et quitta son ancien collège.

Il était tard et Ron ne dormait pas, il regardait le parc de son appartement.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry.

-…

-Je sais que c'est dur mais…. Ce n'est que temporaire.

Ron se leva, en colère.

-Si tu trouvais Ginny et que vous vous sépariez quelques temps après, comment réagirais-tu ?

-….

-Alors tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner.

Harry qui comprenait le désarroi de son ami s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se rappela le motif de sa venue.

-Tu devrais aller voir dans le dortoir de ton fils.

Ron ne répondit pas et alla se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Harry préféra le laisser seul.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron alla tout de même faire un tour dans le dortoir de son fils. Quand il entra, il trouva les rideaux du lit de son enfant fermés. Il les ouvrit et vit le plus beau spectacle pour un père : Lily et Liam, étaient profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La maman de Liam_


	13. Chapitre 13 : La maman de Liam

**et voila un chapitre très important dans ma fic meme si je le trouve pas assez riche par rapport à ce que je voulais faire mais bon...  
Et vous vous en pensez quoi ???**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : la maman de Liam_

Voila deux mois que Liam et Lily étaient de nouveau inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Cependant, tous deux évitaient le sujet qui fâche.

Ron, quant à lui, veillait à ce que ses enfants ne se détruisent pas et les voyait très souvent. Ceux-ci avaient mis de coté leur lien de parenté et vivaient la plus belle histoire d'amitié que deux enfants pouvaient vivre

Un jour, alors que les plus grands étaient partis à Pré au Lard, les deux enfants Weasley empruntaient un passage pour rejoindre leurs cousins. Une fois qu'ils les eurent rejoints, ils se promenèrent comme si de rien n'était au milieu de leurs amis quand soudain le visage de Lily s'illumina.

-Mais c'est maman ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les trois balais où ses parents s'entretenaient.

Liam se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Quand il vit Lily s'approcher du pub pour rejoindre ses parents, il voulut lui aussi voir sa mère. Il décida profiter de cette escapade pour enfin la rencontrer. Il en avait toujours rêvé mais maintenant que son père refaisait sa vie, il en ressentait le besoin. Il se rendit alors vers le réseau de cheminée pour aller rendre visite… à sa mère.

-Ron, désespéra Hermione.

-Je te dis qu'ils s'entendent bien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il serait préférable qu'on arrête tous les deux, c'était une erreur.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, Lily se jeta sur sa mère.

-Maman.

-Mon bébé.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir maman, sourit Lily.

-Moi aussi mon bébé.

Une fois que mère et fille eurent fini de s'étreindre, Ron prit la parole.

-Et où est Liam ?

La fillette se sentit gênée.

-Quand j'ai vu maman, j'ai accouru et il n'a pas du me suivre….

-C'est pas grave Lily, il a du suivre ses cousins, lui répondit Ron.

-D'ailleurs jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit de sortir normalement.

-C'est parce que je sentais que tu étais là, répondit malicieusement l'enfant.

Hermione enlaça sa fille devant les yeux de Ron qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : former une vraie famille avec elles et son fils.

De son coté, Liam se trouvait devant la porte de la résidence de sa mère. Il avait trouvé son adresse un jour, alors qu'il fouillait dans les papiers de son père. L'enfant souffla et appuya sur la sonnette. Une femme de forte corpulence vint ouvrir la porte.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais parler à Lavande Brown.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-William Weasley.

-Très bien, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir ?

La domestique referma la porte, et ne la rouvrit que cinq minutes plus tard.

-Mme Lewis accepte de vous recevoir quelques minutes.

Liam suivit la vieille femme. Alors qu'il suivait la domestique, il croisa quatre enfants mais revint vite à la réalité quand il vit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa mère, s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour William, dit une femme blonde.

-Bonjour, répondit l'enfant admiratif.

-Tu as grandi dis-moi.

-En onze ans, c'est un peu normal.

-Que fais-tu là William ?

-Je suis venu te voir ? Tu es ma mère.

-Ta mère ? demanda Lavande. Non Will, je n'ai jamais été ta mère, ç'a toujours été elle. C'était à elle que ton père pensait quand il m'a séduite, à elle qu'il pensait quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, c'était d'elle qu'il te parlait tous les soirs. Alors non Will, je n'ai jamais été ta mère.

Liam avait les larmes aux yeux d'entendre sa mère le renier ainsi. Elle était distante, comme si cette histoire n'était pas la sienne.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Will, mais Liam.

-Pourtant c'était moi qui t'avais rebaptisé ainsi.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on m'appelle Liam.

Lavande ne réagit pas.

-Quel âge a le plus grand de tes enfants ?

-Dix ans.

-Tu es parti il y a onze ans. Tu m'as vite oublié ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas ta mère mais Hermione Granger si. L'a-t-il retrouvée ?

-Oui, réussit à répondre Liam. Ils ont même eut une fille lors de leur fameuse nuit. Elle s'appelle Molly.

-Molly, c'est un très joli nom. Vous devez avoir le même âge ?

L'enfant laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-On a quelques jours de différence, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Vous devez former une jolie famille. Tu m'excuses William, mais il faudrait que tu partes, mon époux va bientôt arriver.

-Et tu ne lui as pas parlé de ton fils ?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, il y a bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme mon fils. Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes parents.

Liam acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour rentrer à Pré au Lard. Là-bas, il se précipita chez Zonko afin de rentrer au plus vite à Poudlard. Quand il fut dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, il se dirigea vers les cachots et plus précisément vers la réserve de Rogue où il but une, puis deux puis trois fioles prises au hasard, sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle correspondait à cause de ses larmes..

-M. Weasley ? Que faites-vous dans ma réserve ?

Liam haussa tout d'abord les épaules et prit une nouvelle fiole.

-M. Weasley, quand on vous parle, la moindre des politesses est de regarder la personne qui qui le fait.

Liam se retourna.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-….

Le professeur vit alors une fiole vide dans sa main.

-Qu'avez-vous bu ?

-….

-Je vous demande ce que vous avez bu ?

-Je … Je ne….Je ne sais….

Alors que Liam s'apprêtait à répondre, son corps perdit toute sa force et l'enfant tomba dans les pommes.

-M. Weasley, M. Weasley…. Oh Merlin !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione raccompagnait Ron et Lily jusqu'à Poudlard quand un élève arriva en courant.

-PROFESSEUR, PROFESSEUR, PROFESSEUR !

-Qu'y a-t-il Matthew ?

-C'est votre fils… il a fait… une grosse bêtise, réussit-il à dire entre deux souffles.

-Où est-il ?

-A l'infirmerie.

Ron se mit à courir, suivi d'Hermione et Lily. Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il trouva Rogue et Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait toi ? demanda-t-il en attrapant Rogue à la gorge.

-Ron lâche-le, ordonna Harry. Ron !

Lily était apeurée de voir tant de haine dans le regard de son père. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son bras.

-Ron, s'il te plait, lâche-le, murmura-t-elle.

Le rouquin lâcha son collègue et se jeta dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il en arrive à cet acte désespéré ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Ron en se détachant des bras d'Hermione. Mais bien sur que si tu le sais…. C'est à cause de toi, toi qui n'as pas voulu de lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as jamais voulu de mon fils.

-Cc'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

Alors que Ron commençait à s'emporter sur sa compagne, l'accusant injustement et sans raison de rejeter son fils, Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux le voir ?

- Une question à la fois M. Weasley. Votre fils va bien, il ne m'a pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et non, vous ne pouvez pas le voir… Il ne veut voir… que Melle Granger.

-QUOI ?

Ron regarda Hermione puis Pomfresh et revint sur Hermione. Il était passablement énervé, surtout contre Hermione, et ne comprenait pourquoi son fils voulait la voir, elle.

-Melle Granger, voulez-vous aller le voir ?

Ron regarda l'infirmière avec surprise.

-Oui, murmura Hermione.

Hermione se dirigea vers Ron et se blottit dans ses bras, celui-ci perdit soudain toute sa colère et la serra contre lui.

-Tu lui diras que je l'aime, demanda-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

Hermione se détacha des bras de Ron, embrassa Lily furtivement sur le front et suivit l'infirmière. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière la jeune femme.

Quand Hermione rentra dans l'infirmerie, seul un lit était occupé, elle s'y dirigea. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Liam se rendit compte de sa présence et se mit face à elle pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé William ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

-J'ai été la voir, avoua-t-il en larmes.

-Qui ?

-Ma mère.

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Il renifla.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

-Elle m'a dit que… Qu'elle… Qu'elle n'avait jamais été ma mère. Que c'était toi.

Liam craqua nerveusement.

-Oh mon ange, répondit Hermione alors que ses yeux aussi la piquaient. Je suis désolée.

-Elle a quatre enfants et son aîné a un an de moins que moi. Elle a eu d'autres enfants, comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Liam sentait Hermione trembler par ses sanglots. Il avait besoin de se confier à elle.

-J'ai plus de maman, je n'en ai jamais eu.

-Si mon ange, je suis là.

-Tu voudrais être ma maman, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait Hermione dans les yeux.

-Oui, je voudrais être ta maman, parce que je t'aime, parce que j'aime ton papa, ta sœur et que je pense que nous ne pourrons être heureux que tous les quatre, ensemble.

-Maman, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, mon ange, maman est là.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Liam se blottit dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère et s'endormit quelques heures plus tard. Quand il fut profondément endormi, l'infirmière fit entrer Ron et Lily. Hermione leur raconta tout ce que Liam lui avait avoué. Ron alla s'installer sur le lit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Quand elle les vit si proches tous les trois, Lily préféra s'effacer.

-Lily ? héla Ron.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

-Non, répondit-elle, j'ai passé la journée avec vous. C'est à son tour.

-Merci, souffla Ron.

Lily revint, embrassa sa mère, puis son père et enfin son frère.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Quand Liam se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il se trouvait blotti entre Ron et Hermione.

-Coucou bonhomme, murmura son père.

-Papa… je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-C'est rien bonhomme, c'est fini, je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne plus recommencer.

-Promis.

Le petit garçon se blottit dans les bras de son père.

-Où est Lily ?

-Dans sa chambre.

-Elle n'est pas restée ?

-Non, elle a préféré te laisser ce moment.

Liam se mit à sourire timidement quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que Lily apparut, un plateau repas dans les mains.

-Coucou !

-Coucou ! répondit Hermione qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Coucou, répétèrent Ron et Liam.

-Je vous ai apporté le petit déjeuner, annonça Lily en s'installant sur le lit.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça pourrait servir des femmes à la maison, dit Ron à son fils.

-Hey ! répliquèrent Hermione et sa fille.

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se passa le premier petit déjeune de la famille Weasley. Liam quitta Poudlard pendant une semaine afin de se ressourcer avec sa nouvelle maman. Durant cette période, mère et fils cherchèrent une maison pour cette nouvelle tribu.

**Prochain chapitre : la nouvelle famille Weasley**


	14. Chapitre 14 :La nouvelle famille Weasley

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic...**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : La nouvelle famille Weasley_

Hermione attendait devant la porte.

-Madame ?

-Mademoiselle, rectifia Hermione.

-Madame Lewis accepte de vous recevoir.

Hermione suivit la domestique comme l'avait fait Liam trois mois plus tôt. Quand elle rentra dans le salon, elle vit Lavande.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

-Par contre toi…. Tu es devenue une femme de la haute société.

-Mon mari est un homme influent en effet.

-C'est pour ça que tu as tiré un trait sur ton passé.

-Mon passé ne voulait pas de moi, lui si.

-Alors tu as abandonné ton passé pour lui, ainsi que ton fils.

-Ne parles pas de Liam s'il te plait.

-Je crois que je suis le plus apte à parler de cet enfant. Moi, je ne l'ai pas humilié au point que mon fils tente de se suicider.

-Ton fils ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en se rapprochant de son ancienne rivale. Je suis devenue la mère de Liam depuis qu'il t'a rencontré.

Hermione lui tendit un document.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un certificat d'abandon.

-D'abandon ?

-Oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Liam souhaite être le fils d'une femme comme toi.

-Si.

-Non, Liam ne veut plus avoir aucun rapport avec toi.

-Et je suppose que tu deviendras sa mère ?

-S'il le souhaite, oui.

Lavande eut un rire ironique.

-Tu m'as volé Ron et maintenant Liam.

-C'est toi qui est parti.

-Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à toi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre son compagnon gémir le nom d'une autre pendant son sommeil. De le voir partir très tôt le matin et très tard le soir. De l'entendre chanter les louanges d'une autre à son enfant. De le voir fermer les yeux pendant qu'il te fait l'amour.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'as rejeté ? Au point qu'il ait tenté de se suicider.

-….

-S'il te plait Lavande, signe ce document.

Celle le regarda et prit sa décision…. Qui fut irrévocable.

Hermione venait de se réveiller avec un large sourire sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, elle allait retrouver toute sa petite famille. Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de ses draps, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit son amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Les enfants vont bientôt partir de Poudlard, répondit-il entre deux baisers. Il nous reste quatre heures avant leur retour. Et j'ai un nouveau lit à tester avec toi.

-Très bonne idée, mais tu crois qu'on aura assez de temps ?

-Certain et…. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus te quitter ?

Hermione embrassa passionnément avant que Ron ne l'arrête.

-C'est pas que ça me dérange mais…. Si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve notre chambre, je ne pourrais pas t'y conduire.

-Très bien, répondit Hermione, je te montre mais après tu as intérêt à me remercier TRES gentiment.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Ron avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

Ce fut précipitamment que les amants se dirigèrent dans leur petit nid douillet.

-Hermione ? demanda Ron alors que sa compagne était blottie dans ses bras le temps de reprendre des forces avant un nouveau câlin.

-Oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi Lily est blonde ?

Hermione posa un baiser sur le torse de son amant.

-Quand elle avait neuf ans, Lily s'est amourachée d'un petit garçon Stew. Le jour où elle lui a avoué son amour, le petit garçon l'a traitée de poil de carotte. Quand elle est revenue à la maison, elle a voulu se raser la tête, mais après une heure de discussion, on a décidé de lui teindre les cheveux mais de laisser tout de même quelques mèches rousses.

-Alors c'est pour ça, se désola-t-il.

-Peut-être qu'un jour elle voudra retrouver sa couleur d'origine.

La jeune femme l'embrassa dans le cou ce que Ron semblait approuver puisqu'il approfondit ses baisers quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

-Coucou c'est nous.

Les amants se regardèrent étonnés, ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure posé. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Vous êtes déjà au lit ? demanda Liam.

-Mais vous êtes pire que des lapins, continua Lily.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà gênés quand Molly apparut à son tour.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas j'ai été chercher les enfants, je me suis doutée que vous auriez des choses plus importantes à faire, se justifia-t-elle alors que les enfants se jetaient sur Hermione.

-Tu m'as manquée maman, annonça Lily.

-A moi aussi, répondit Liam en embrassant sa nouvelle mère.

-Liam, il y a quelque chose pour toi sur ton bureau.

L'enfant se précipita vers la chambre qu'il avait choisi lors de la visite qu'il avait effectué, non sans avoir prit sa sœur pour lui montrer la sienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un papier à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'avis d'abandon de Lavande et ma demande d'adoption, maintenant c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, c'est avec un large sourire qu'il répondit :

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Juste la poster, répondit-elle en larme.

-Je le ferais quand mamie nous emmènera au Terrier.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

-Mamie a proposé de nous garder cet après-midi pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver.

Les parents se mirent à sourire quand Hermione vit que sa fille était mal à l'aise alors que Liam et Molly commençait à défaire les valises de l'enfant.

-Lily, ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avant de partir défaire elle aussi ses bagages.

-Lily, Lily.

Voyant Hermione commencer à paniquer, Ron héla sa fille à son tour.

-Molly.

La fillette revint doucement, la tête basse.

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais défaire mes bagages.

-Et après ?

-Ba…je…je vais aller…avec Liam….

-Où ça Lily ? Où vas-tu aller ?

La fillette se triturait les mains et n'arrivait pas à répondre.

-Eeeee… Au…. Au Terrier.

Hermione comprit que sa fille avec encore beaucoup de mal avec sa nouvelle famille. A ce même moment, Molly arriva.

-Tu es prête ma puce ? demanda-t-elle à sa petite fille.

-Molly, je crois que Lily va rester à la maison avec nous, annonça Hermione, hésitante.

-Mais non, voyons, je peux très bien m'en occuper.

-Et moi je veux que ma fille reste ici avec nous aujourd'hui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec elle et je veux qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec son père.

-Mais….

-Maman, on viendra ce soir manger à la maison, tu pourras la voir.

Bien que sceptique, Molly céda et partit avec son petit fils qui avait lui aussi compris le malaise de sa sœur.

-Alors ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione à sa fille qui défaisait ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Rien, je vais ranger mes affaires et lire un peu.

-Lily, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se promener ? demanda Ron sur le pas de la porte.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Allez-y tous les deux, vous avez du temps à rattraper.

Ron rentra dans la chambre et s'accroupit devant sa fille.

-Nous aussi on a du temps à rattraper, tu ne crois pas ?

La fillette acquiesça de la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son père.

-J'ai toujours eu un effet sur les filles Granger, ironisa-t-il en lui caressant le dos sous le regard embrumé d'Hermione.

-Merci, murmura Lily à l'oreille de Ron, merci papa.

-De rien ma chérie, répondit-il, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Alors ma puce, qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? demanda Hermione quand Lily se détacha des bras de son père.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On pourrait aller faire quelques emplettes pour ta nouvelle chambre, tu deviens une grande fille et tu veux peut être une autre décoration.

La fillette sourit, le programme de la journée était décidé.

-Coucou c'est nous, s'écria Ron quand il entra dans le berceau de son enfance.

-Ah enfin ! répondit sa mère.

Quand elle vit sa petite fille, elle se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa.

-Ca va ma puce ? Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle hésitante, étouffée par sa grand-mère.

-Maman, si tu veux en profiter…. Eviter de l'étouffer.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley lança un regard noir à son fils et desserra l'étreinte.

-Bon, on va pouvoir manger, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

-Où est Liam ? demanda Hermione inquiète de ne pas voir son fils adoptif.

-Dans le jardin, répondit Molly, il fait du balai.

Lily se précipita dans le jardin afin de rejoindre son frère pendant qu'Hermione tentait de mettre la table malgré le refus de sa belle-mère.

-Manges ma puce, proposa Molly.

-J'ai pas très faim merci, murmura sa petite fille tout en jouant avec sa fourchette.

-Mais il faut que tu manges tu sais.

-Molly, laissez-la, elle a un petit appétit, interrompit Hermione.

-Il faut qu'elle mange, persista Molly.

-Elle mange si elle veut.

-Elle doit manger.

-Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Lily, qui ne supportait que cette femme contredit sa mère dans son éducation, se mit en colère.

-CA SUFFIT, J'EN AI MARRE. VOTRE FILLE DEVAIT VRAIMENT ETRE MALHEUREUSE AVEC UNE MERE COMME VOUS.

-LILY, s'emporta Ron et Hermione.

La fillette, encore essoufflée parce qu'elle venait de sortir à sa grand-mère, réfléchit aux paroles qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je m'excuse, murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir alors que son frère enlaçait sa grand-mère.

-Je suis désolée Molly, osa dire Hermione.

-Elle a peut être raison.

-Liam, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? demanda Ron alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Hermione vers sa mère.

-Je suis vraiment un monstre ? demanda la matriarche en regardant son enfant.

-Mais non, répondit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

-Molly, Lily est assez réservée, et vous êtes très démonstrative, ça lui fait peur, expliqua posément Hermione.

-Je suis une mauvaise grand-mère alors ?

-Non Molly, il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Ron lui a laissé du temps et j'ai fait de même avec Liam.

Molly acquiesça silencieusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les enfants Weasley rentrèrent dans la demeure et trouvèrent les adultes en train de boire un thé. Lily semblait assez gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire à sa grand-mère.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ça.

Molly fut touchée non par les paroles de sa petite fille mais par son vouvoiement.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec tristesse.

-Nous allons rentrer les enfants, les interrompit Ron.

Les enfants acquiescèrent, Liam embrassa vigoureusement sa grand-mère alors que Lily restait éloignée.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Lily alla s'enferma dans sa chambre et se morfond sur le mal qu'elle venait de faire à celle qui était sa grand-mère quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Je peux renter ? demanda Hermione à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui, répondit timidement Lily. Ils m'en veulent hein ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Liam et de… papa.

Hermione sourit à l'évocation du mot papa.

-Non ma chérie, mais tu n'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Elle non plus ! s'emporta Lily.

-Lily, ta grand-mère est entière, quand elle donne c'est pas à moitié. Et puis, tu es sa seule petite fille et depuis la mort de Ginny et d'Arthur, elle se sent seule.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est rien ma chérie. Mais demain, nous allons passer une journée toutes les trois. Tu vas apprendre à la connaître et elle va essayer de calmer ses ardeurs. Mais j'ai bien dit essayer.

Lily sourit.

-Allez ma chérie, il faut que tu dormes, la journée a été longue.

Hermione borda sa fille mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Lily la héla.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Papa pourrait venir me faire un bisou ?

Hermione, qui savait que Lily avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour son papa vienne la border pendant son enfance, acquiesça silencieusement et ferma légèrement la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron arriva doucement dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle craintive.

-Non.

-J'aurais pas du ?

-C'est vrai, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère.

-Je voulais pas dire ça.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je serais plus sage demain, je te promets.

-J'en suis sur, répondit Ron en l'embrassant sur le front de sa fille. Mais tu sais, quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises, tu seras toujours ma fille. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Lily semblait plus apaisée quand Ron ferma la porte au moment où la demoiselle Weasley fermait les yeux.

Quand Lily revint le lendemain, elle était euphorique.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondit Lily, on a été faire les boutiques du coté moldu, c'était marrant. Mamie était perdue et quand on est allé manger, elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était… elle a même demandé du jus de citrouille.

Ron était heureux de voir les yeux de sa fille briller autant même si les siens l'était aussi.

-Tu as dit mamie ! rappela Ron.

-Elle n'est pas si méchante que je ne le pensais, mais même si je me suis excusée, je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça sur Ginny.

-C'est rien ma chérie, elle a déjà oublié, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Si, j'en ai voulu à Liam d'avoir fait souffrir maman et j'ai fait la même chose avec sa grand-mère.

-Avec votre grand-mère, rectifia-t-il.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas été mieux que lui.

-Non, répondit Ron, mais l'essentiel c'est de comprendre tes erreurs pour ne pas les recommencer.

-Promis… promis papa, dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

A ce même moment, Liam entra dans le salon et se jeta sur son père, aidé de sa sœur et chatouilla son père ce qui rendit heureuse, Hermione qui savourait ce moment familial.

Quand les enfants furent couchés et que la vaisselle fut faite, Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Tu vois, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, je t'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait.

-Oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour, tu avais raison.

-Je sais, répondit-il malicieusement avant de quémander un autre baiser. Il serait peut être temps qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

-Et de quoi ?

Ron devient plus sérieux.

-Je veux un autre enfant.

-Ron, tu ne vas pas remettre ça, se désola Hermione en se détachant des bras de son amant.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'un autre enfant ? Tu n'en voulais pas tant que nos problèmes n'étaient pas réglés, ils le sont. Nous sommes encore jeunes, profitons-en.

-Non !

-MAIS POURQUOI ? s'emporta Ron.

-PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS D'AUTRES ENFANTS ! répondit Hermione en colère avant de quitter la maison.

Alors que Ron essayait de comprendre les raisons d'Hermione à ce refus d'avoir un autre enfant, il ne vit pas Lily entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est ma faute.

-De quoi tu parles ma puce ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ma faute si maman refuse d'avoir un autre bébé.

-Mais non, répondit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Si, répondit-elle en larme. J'ai cassé le ventre de maman.

-De quoi tu parle ma chérie ?

-Quand je suis née, j'ai cassé le ventre de maman, elle pourra jamais avoir d'autre bébé, je l'ai entendu dire un jour à tonton Charly.

Ron consola et la coucha. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans le canapé et réfléchit aux paroles de sa fille en attendant Hermione.

-Tu es pas couché ? demanda celle-ci quand elle revint trois heures plus tard.

-Je t'attendais. Je crois qu'on doit parler.

-Ron, se désola-t-elle. Tu vas pas remettre ça.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir d'enfant…. Ou tu ne peux pas en avoir ?

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce se retourna.

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

-Lily, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait cassé ton ventre.

-MAIS C'EST PAS DE SA FAUTE, j'ai eu un accident quand j'étais enceinte d'elle… c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle est née prématurément et que les enfants n'ont que quelques jours d'écart.

-Et tu es devenue stérile ?

-Non, on m'a opérée pour car si j'avais un autre enfant, ce serait fatal pour nous deux.

Ron regardait Hermione, celle-ci qui se sentait honteuse se leva et au-moment de quitter la pièce s'exclama :

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la chambre, Ron l'arrêta en course et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ce que je veux c'est qu'on arrive enfin à être heureux.

-Mais on n'aura jamais ce bébé auquel tu tiens tant.

-Mon amour, commença Ron en l'embrassant sur le nez, ce que je veux, continua-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser sur le nez, c'est un enfant que j'élèverais… avec toi.

Ron releva le visage d'Hermione pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-On a un enfant de nous, un enfant de moi, on pourrait avoir l'enfant d'un autre ?

-Tu veux ????

-On pourrait adopter ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui.

Alors qu'elle embrassait passionnément Ron, celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Mais pour que ce soit plus facile, il faudrait peut être que…

-Que ?

Ron se détacha d'Hermione.

-Que tu m'épouses ? demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Rien que ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée. Tu sais que ça se demande dans les règles ça ?

-Je sais… mais on a rien a fait comme tout le monde, tu ne crois pas. On s'est détesté, puis on a fait un enfant et enfin on s'aime comme des fous.

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison Miss Granger.

-Tu veux dire future Mrs Weasley.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu verras on sera heureux tous les cinq, je te le promets.

-J'en suis sure, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le retour de Ginny Weasley**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le retour de Ginny Weasley

**Et voilà LE dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue.  
Si oui et meme si vous l'aimez pas, dites moi par une review ce que vous en pensez.  
Allez bonne lecture !!**

**Gros bisous chaton

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Le retour de Ginny Weasley_**

-BAM !

Ron se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il regarda son réveil : 3h30.

-Et merde, jura-t-il à lui-même tout en sortant de son lit.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la source de ce vacarme, soit la chambre de leur futur bébé.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à moitié éveillé.

-Rien mon chéri, répondit-il en l'embrassant furtivement, retourne te coucher, j'arrive dans un instant.

-Hermione non, protesta-t-il. Tu as encore changé la chambre. Mais on avait tous les deux décidés de son aménagement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est juste que je pense que le soleil pour le gêner si on mettait la table à langer trop près de la fenêtre.

-Oui mais tu as aussi remarqué que dans cette configuration, le soleil donnerait sur le berceau.

-Pffff, souffla Hermione en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil.

-Hermione qu'est ce qui te prend depuis trois jours ? Tu dors plus, tu ranges tout et tu me fatigues

-Mais faut que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée !

-Le bébé doit naître dans quinze jours.

-Mais ce sera son premier ! Elle va certainement accoucher prématurément.

-Hermione, la maison est prête et propre. Elle ferait même concurrence à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Bon maintenant on va lever, se diriger vers notre chambre à nous et dormir.

Ron se leva, en tenant la main de son épouse pour ne pas qu'elle reste dans la chambre mais la jeune femme fit résistance

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu crois qu'on a prit la bonne couleur ?

-Pffff, souffla Ron. On en a discuté le jaune pale est neutre et on pourra changer la couleur plus tard si c'est nécessaire.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime, parce que tu es toujours là, serein.

-On va dire que je suis moins stressé.

-Ca ne t'angoisse pas de savoir qu'on va avoir un enfant ?

-On prépare sa venue depuis deux ans, et puis je me dis qu'avec tout l'amour qu'on va lui donner à cet enfant, il ne pourra qu'être heureux.

Hermione embrassa son époux.

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais. On peut enfin aller dormir ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre de leur futur enfant.

-Tu crois que ça va encore être long ? demanda Liam.

-Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai jamais eu d'enfant.

-Ba, je ne sais pas, tu es fille.

-Mais j'ai pas la science infuse.

Alors que les deux Weasley commençaient à se chamailler, ils furent repris par leur professeur.

-Mademoiselle et monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous parler moins fort.

-Excusez-nous Ha… Professeur, se reprit Liam.

Alors qu'Hagrid allait les sermonner gentiment, Harry frappa à la porte.

-Professeur Potter ?

-Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de mademoiselle et monsieur Weasley.

Les deux rouquins suivirent leur oncle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lily quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Harry.

-Vos parents viennent de m'envoyer un hibou…

-C'est le bébé ? demanda Liam.

Voyant le sourire de leur oncle, les enfants s'excitèrent.

-Vous allez pouvoir allez le voir.

Les enfants sourirent. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

-Alors ? demanda Lily quand elle eut rejoint son père à la maternité.

-Hermione est avec la maman.

-Ca y est, il est né ? continua Lily.

-Oui.

-Et c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Liam.

-On ne sait pas encore.

Alors que Ron essayait de répondre aux questions de ses enfants, il vit son épouse sortir avec leur bébé dans les bras, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Dans la chambre, la maman regardait Hermione se diriger vers sa famille.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami.

-On est trop jeune, on aurait gâché nos avenir et on lui en voulu. Et puis regarde-les, ils l'aiment déjà.

-Oui, j'en suis sure.

-Tu verras mon amour. Un jour, on aura peut être un autre enfant, et on sera capable de l'élever et l'aimer.

L'adolescente regarda son petit ami, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait mais il avait raison, ils n'étaient pas prêts à rendre cet enfant heureux alors que les Weasley oui, ce fut donc soulagés qu'ils assistèrent à l'arrivée de leur bébé dans cette famille

Quand Hermione arriva à hauteur de sa famille, Hermione tendit le bébé à Ron.

-C'est une fille, annonça-t-elle émue.

Ron prit sa fille et la regarda ainsi que ses frères et sœurs pendant quelques minutes avant de la tendre vers son parrain. Alors qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras, Hermione blottie dans les bras de Ron s'exclama.

-On te présente Ginevra Weasley.

Harry émut regarda sa filleule.

-Coucou Ginny, tu vas voir, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Après l'avoir contemplé pendant quelques minutes, Harry la rendit à ses parents et retourna à Poudlard, heureux du bonheur de ses amis.

Hermione fut réveillée vers trois heures du matin par les pleurs de Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la nouvelle venue et essaya de la nourrir, grâce à un traitement magique, Hermione avait la possibilité d'allaiter ce qui voulait plus que tout.

-Chut, mange un petit peu.

Mais l'enfant refusait le sein.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron à moitié endormi

-Elle veut pas.

-Elle veut pas quoi ? demanda Ron.

-De moi. J'essaye de la nourrir depuis dix minutes mais elle refuse. Elle sent que je ne suis pas sa mère.Tiens prends-la et donne-lui un biberon.

-Mais je croyais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione avait fui la chambre du bébé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Liam alors que Ron essayait de calmer sa fille

-Rien. C'est juste Hermione qui est fatiguée, elle ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours.

L'adolescent quitta la chambre. Ron, de son coté, s'installa dans le rocking-chair qu'Hermione avait voulu acheter pour allaiter.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma Ginny ? Tu n'es pas bien là ?

A ce moment, le bébé arrêta de pleurer et regarda son papa.

-Tu sais, nous on n'aime pas te savoir triste, on voudrait que tu te sentes chez toi avec nous. On sait que c'est dur pour toi, tu n'as plus de repère mais on va en créer tous les cinq. Et puis on te fera pleins de bisous et de câlins, continua-t-il en lui faisant un bisou esquimau.

Voyant que sa petite fille est apaisée, il décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione pour qu'elle tente une nouvelle fois d'allaiter sa fille, comme elle le désirait tant.

De son coté, Liam alla rejoindre Hermione dans son lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda Hermione. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, me faire un câlin dans mon lit.

-Tu m'aimes comme ton fils ?

-Liam… On n'en a déjà parlé.

-Non je veux dire que tu m'aimes autant que Lily, parce que tu es ma maman pas biologiquement mais dans mon cœur oui.

-Je sais mon amour, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Ginny, elle est petite mais au fond d'elle, elle sait que tu es la meilleure maman du monde, mais elle a le caractère des Weasley alors…

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle là.

Ron arriva avec Ginny dans une main et un couffin dans l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

-J'ai juste chauffé la place pour Ginny.

Hermione embrassa Liam qui sortit du lit et embrassa à son tour sa petite sœur.

-Bienvenue à la maison Ginny. Tu vas voir, tu vas être heureuse.

Il quitta la chambre alors que Ron s'installa sur son lit, sa fille dans les bras.

-On a discuté avec Ginny et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait que le lait de maman.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Donne-la-moi.

Hermione s'installa, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui tendit un sein que le bébé attrapa goulument.

-Tu vois. C'est juste un univers inconnu pour elle. Il faut lui laisser prendre ses repères.

-Ce serait peut-être plus pratique si on la laissait dormir dans notre chambre quelques jours ? proposa Hermione

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, j'ai apporté son couffin.

-J'ai le meilleur mari du monde entier.

-Et moi la femme la plus intelligente.

Une fois Ginny repue, Ron lui fit faire son rot et la coucha, une dure journée l'attendait le lendemain : elle allait rencontrer sa grand-mère….

Ron et Hermione furent réveillés par leurs enfants le lendemain.

-On vous a préparé le petit déjeuner au lit, dirent-ils en rentrant avec deux plateaux contenant que quoi manger pour quatre personnes.

En effet, c'était le premier petit déjeuner de la famille Weasley. Le soir, les deux ainés allaient rentrer dans à Poudlard suivre leur troisième année. Quand ils reviendront à Noël, Ginny aura bientôt deux mois et ils voulaient profiter de leur petite sœur. Alors qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit, Ginny réclama elle aussi son repas. En bonne Weasley, elle téta goulument sous le regard de sa mère qui était heureuse de voir que sa fille aurait ses cheveux bruns, elle.


End file.
